Broken
by belgin tei
Summary: Lorelai takes a blonde drunk home
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I originally had planned on writing more of this story before posting any but my continued problem with the nerves in my wrist that has stopped me writing for over two weeks now... So anyway I figured I would post the first part.

Title: Broken 1?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters of BtVS and Gilmore Girls belong to Joss Whedon and Amy Sherman-Palladino (and various companies) who in this writer's opinion should be worshipped as gods.

Spoiler: Season 5 of Buffy and Season 1 of GG starting at the end of 1.21 Love, Daisies, and Troubadours.

Rating: This part 12A/PG-13 but overall 15/R

Pairing: Do not want to tell you until the end of this part. But will have a slash pairing.

Summery: See challenge. I am making Buffy and the gang's confrontation with Glory about a month earlier than the show i.e. April not May.

Notes on various things that happened, or not, on GG: The PJ Harvey ticket thing did not happen. Rory is also back with Dean. And although this is set after 1.21 Max's marriage proposal has not happened yet?

Notes: I thought I would finally have a go at the challenge that inspired my story A Time to Live but this time actually following it more or less? I decided that Rory is away for the night at her grandparents at the start of the first part, because oh let's just say she is doing a project at school early Saturday morning and does not want the hassle of an early morning bus ride. Also Rune left town as Jackson had hoped and did not get the 'handyman' job at the Inn.

Challenge:

In this World Giles died of his injuries in Weight of the World.

And Dawn succeeds in sacrificing herself in the Gift.

Having had enough pain.

Buffy leaves Sunnydale and whether through chance or divine intervention.

She ends up in Stars Hallow.

Staying at the Inn.

The girls end up getting close to the Broken Slayer.

Sort of becoming a Surrogate Mother and Sister to her and help her heal.

Can Be any Pairing. Het or Slash

Thanks so much to my great beta Tamara.

'' Thought. Flashback Ah duh Flashback

Feedback: If you wish

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stumbled into the square, her leather jacket in one hand trailing along the ground and a half-empty bottle of Tequila in the other. She had no idea how she got here or even where here was. She had spent the better part of a month in the bottom of a bottle. Her jacket fell to the ground, staggering to the nearby bench she fell sideways onto it, only her enhanced agility preventing the contents of the bottle spilling onto the ground.

Sitting back up, she brought the bottle to her lips, emptying a good portion down her throat, tears running down her cheeks again. She lowered the bottle to the bench, letting it go, it tipped over and the remaining alcohol began running out and through the slats onto the ground unnoticed.

"Are you alright honey?" asked a voice.

The drunken woman looked up with bleary eyes to see a woman of indeterminate age standing in front of her. All she could make out in her present condition was the head of brunette hair. "Dawn?" she whispered.

"No honey, my names Lorelai," said the woman sitting on the opposite side to the bottle. "I asked if you are okay, only you look like hell?"

The woman barked out a laugh, "Been there, didn't wait for the t-shirt."

"What's your name honey?" asked Lorelai gently placing her hand on the blonde's forearm.

"B-oofy," slurred Boofy as she past out.

Lorelai caught the tiny blonde before she could fall onto the almost empty bottle of Tequila. "Okay Boofy. Who the hell names there kid Boofy. I think you should come home with me, Taylor would probably have you locked up if he saw you."

Lorelai managed to get the blonde to her feet, almost falling when she stopped to retrieve the leather jacket. However much the young woman had drunk, and by the smell of her breath and clothes, it was a lot. She still seemed capable of at least staggering along so it only took a couple of minutes for Lorelai to get them both to her car and strap the blonde in. "Please don't be sick," she pleaded before closing the passenger door and hurrying around to the driver's side.

Some ten minutes later, Lorelai was helping Boofy through her front door, "This is just for one night, okay hon. once you're sober in the morning, you leave okay." She helped the blonde to the couch and eased her down. She then set about removing some of Boofy's clothes, stripping her down to a red halter-top and panties. Lorelai wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from the clothes on the floor, it seemed likely that the blonde, quietly snoring on the couch, had not changed or washed in some weeks? "Okay I'll see what Rory has clean you can sleep in and I'll put your things in the wash, okay hon?"

All Lorelai received was a low groan. "Okay I'll take that as a yes," she said. She stopped at the closet to grab a blanket and pillow before going to Rory's room, coming back a few minutes later with one of the oversized Harvard t-shirts her daughter would occasionally use as sleepwear. Lorelai sat Boofy up and pulled the halter-top over her head; frowning at the numerous scars marring what was otherwise perfect skin. "God how did you get those?"

"Duty," mumbled Boofy. "Soo tired."

Lorelai's eyes misted up at the total despair in the blonde's voice, not sure if Boofy meant she was tired of life or just tired. She quickly put the t-shirt over the blonde's head, she then reached behind Boofy and unclipped her bra and eased it off before putting Boofy's arms into the arm holes.

"Not gay," Boofy mumbled.

Lorelai smiled, "That's okay honey, I'm not either." She pulled the shirt down over Boofy and laying her down again, she reached up under it and pulled the blonde's panties off. She then placed the pillow under Boofy's head and put the blanket over her. Gathering the dirty clothes, she headed for the laundry room.

--------------

Lorelai got up Saturday morning and checked on her houseguest, finding that she was still asleep. Lorelai headed straight for the kitchen and her coffee fix. While waiting for the coffee to filter through, she stood in the hallway looking at the unmoving lump under the blanket, occasionally hearing a whimper coming from her.

"What the hell happened to you?" murmured Lorelai quietly. The night before Lorelai had lain in bed wondering about the numerous scars over Boofy's body. Had a parent abused her or a boyfriend, or had they happened after she found the bottom of a bottle. Lorelai was still not sure why she had brought the blonde home, she had always been willing to help anyone, but this was the first time she had brought a complete stranger home with her.

Lorelai went back to pour herself a cup of coffee, she sat at the table wondering what she could do to help? She could not really let the blonde stay, they did not have the room for one thing and for another, there was Rory to consider. Maybe she could find her a job at the Inn and there was always the potting shed where she and Rory lived when they first arrived in town.

"Well we'll have to see how things work out?" sighed Lorelai finishing off her coffee before heading upstairs to dress. Returning some ten minutes later to find that Boofy was still asleep, she quickly wrote a note and left it on the coffee table before heading out for Luke's.

--------------

She was in hell she had to be. If she were in heaven, she did not think her head would feel as if, at any moment, it was going to burst open and the contents ooze down her face. 'Eew there's a gross image,' thought Buffy. She eased her head out from under the blanket quickly covering her eyes with the blanket again as the light assaulted her, making the stabbing pain in her head worse. She groaned at the pain coming from the sudden movement. Bracing herself against the inevitable, she eased her head above the blanket again. Wincing once more, but felt she could endure it as long as she avoided looking anywhere too bright.

Her eyes roamed around the portion of the room she could see, there was an open fireplace, not lit, a TV and music centre to one side and shelves with books and various knickknacks on the other, the coffee table just in front of her had various magazines on it. Her eyes travelled back to the fireplace and the mantle above, full of pictures of two brunettes, who looked similar enough that they were obviously related? One picture at the end showed the two with an elderly couple that she assumed must be their parents.

Bracing herself against the inevitable pain that would assail her head again, she slowly sat up; she closed her eyes for a moment as a wave of dizziness swept over her. On opening them again, she noticed a handwritten note on the table. Buffy picked it up, squinting a little at the bright white paper.

Boofy

Just in case you wake up before I get back with breakfast. You will find coffee in the kitchen, if I am any judge, with the state I found you in last night you will need it!

The bathroom is the first door at the top of the stairs I suggest you take a bath, no offence but I think you need one!

Oh and if you are wondering where your clothes are, I put them in the wash, I will find you something to wear when I get back.

Lorelai.

"Boofy? How the hell did my name get mangled?" she asked aloud. She looked down at what she was wearing, that was when she caught a whiff of her body odour, she grimaced, "Oh yeah," she said as she ever so slowly rose to her feet and wobbled to the bottom of the stairs. Stopping for a moment to centre herself before slowly climbing the stairs with both hands on the banister for support all the way up.

Entering the bathroom she turned on the water and for a moment she watched it begin to fill the bath, remembering the times her mother would bathe both her and Dawn together. She smiled sadly, as she remembered how the bath would inevitably end in a splashing fight and them both giggling, as their mother would try to scold them for making a mess. "I miss you both so much," she said softly as tears began running down her cheeks to join the quickly filling bathtub.

She wiped her eyes as she looked around the room, she realised that it was a female only bathroom. She walked over to look into the mirror, cringing at the reflection looking back, her hair looked matted and greasy, she had a light bruise on her cheek she had no idea how she got? But what made her flinch was the haunted look in her eyes. Eyes that had seen horror upon horror, Giles broken and bloody body, the look in her friends' eyes as Xander plunged the knife into Ben's crippled body because after sending Angel to Hell she could not condemn another innocent to such horrors herself? But the worst was the knowledge that she had allowed her sister to jump, even after she had told them all, she would not allow Dawn to be hurt.

After seeing Giles and her sister's remains laid to rest next to her mother's she had closed her bank account and taken the first bus to LA, only to find that Angel was nowhere to be found. So after sleeping in one of the rooms at the Hyperion for the night, she just caught another bus, slowly drifting from place to place for a couple of weeks, that she could remember, after that she had been too drunk to even know where she went.

Sighing she turned back to the bath. Turning off the water, she pulled the t-shirt over her head, only going a little dizzy from the effort due to her Slayer metabolism, realising for the first time that she was completely naked under the t-shirt. She reached over the bath to the small shelf holding various containers of bath oils; sniffing the contents, she put some back while pouring generous amounts of others into the water.

She stepped into the steaming water, allowing herself to relax a little; she grabbed the shampoo and began to wash her hair vigorously. She then allowed her head to slide below the water to wash the soap from her hair and to close-off the outside world for a few moments, a world that had been so painful to her over the last five years.

--------------

Lorelai was longer than she had planned; having run into Babette and Miss Patty as she exited the diner with breakfast for her and Buffy. Apparently, Babette had seen her helping Boofy into her house the night before and wanted to know everything about her. She had only managed to escape them by promising to tell them about her impromptu houseguest when she herself knew more.

Entering the house, she noticed that no one was on the couch, she made her way to the kitchen, not seeing her guest, she deposited the bags of food on the table and headed up the stairs.

Seeing the bathroom door ajar she quietly pushed it open, her eyes went wide in horror as she spied the blonde's head under the water. Panic swept over Lorelai as she quickly hurried to the side of the bath and taking hold of the blonde's arms pulled her up. "Boofy, what are you doing? Are you alright?"

Boofy was coughing up copious amounts of water she had swallowed as the crazy woman had pulled her up out of the water and who was now looking at her with panic in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" she eventually managed to ask angrily.

Confusion crossed Lorelai's face as she released the blonde, "I ah... I thought you had drowned yourself ah... after what you said last night."

"What did I say?" she asked going pale at what she may have revealed in her drunken haze.

"That you were tired," said Lorelai quietly not able to meet the blonde's eyes. "With the utter despair in your eyes and voice, I ah... wasn't sure if you meant you needed rest or ah... the other thing?"

Her eyes widened as realisation dawned in her, "You thought I was trying to commit suicide?" Lorelai nodded mutely still not looking at the blonde. "Oh. No chance of that, I'm too much of a coward to do that," she replied with self-loathing.

Lorelai realised that she was now very wet, kneeling next to a naked stranger, she stood up. "I guess I should dry off and change. Hmmm I'll lend you some of my sweats 'cause most of mine or my daughter's things won't fit you." She stood looking down at the young woman in her bath for a moment before nodding, "Right, I'll be back in a little while... to ah see how you are getting on," she finished heading for her bedroom before suddenly stopping and looking back, "Oh I'm Lorelai Gilmore by the way."

Boofy looked up at the strange woman, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Buffy Summers."

"Oh so your names not Boofy?"

"No. How did you come up with that anyway?" asked Buffy curiously.

"Well when I asked you your name last night that's how it came out, only you passed out while telling it to me, sorry about that," Lorelai blushed for some reason that evaded her.

"That's okay that was sort of what I figured."

"Okay then, see you in a minute with those clothes," said Lorelai grabbing her towel and heading for her room.

Having dried and changed Lorelai returned to the bathroom, knocking this time, "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, I mean it's not as if you haven't seen me naked twice already," said Buffy. As Lorelai entered Buffy smiled up at her, "I assume it was you that put me to bed last night?"

"Yes," said Lorelai returning the smile, deciding then and there that she much preferred to see the blonde smiling than the despair she saw the night before. She put some clothes on the chair in the corner, "These should do you until your things are dry."

"Thanks," said Buffy, she looked down for a moment before looking back at the brunette her smile gone. "Why are you doing all this for me?"

Lorelai squat on the edge of the chair leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees, "To be honest with you, I don't really know?" she confessed. "I've always considered myself a helpful person, I help at town functions, help with charities etc. but to be truthful, you are the first complete stranger I have brought home to help. Something just seemed to tell me that I had to help you."

"Oh... Ah okay, thank you," said Buffy. 'Do you hafta drag more innocent people into my damned destiny you bastards,' she threw into the Ether.

"Right well I'll be downstairs when you're ready," said Lorelai rising and walking out the door.

--------------

Buffy walked slowly down the stairs looking around the room, this time without the stabbing pains in her head she had felt earlier. She could sense the love that the women who lived here had for each other. She heard the clinking of cups coming from the other end of the short hallway. Walking into what turned out to be the kitchen, she saw Lorelai in the process of pulling plates from a cupboard.

The brunette smiled on seeing her houseguest, "Hey, you feel up to breakfast?" she asked.

Buffy nodded, "Yeah... Only I can't pay you back, at least not at the moment, I haven't got any money."

"That's alright you're my guest, after all, I invited you when you were not really in a position to refuse being only semi-conscious," smirked Lorelai.

"Right," smiled Buffy sitting opposite Lorelai as the brunette began pulling various food items from the bags on the table and putting them on the plates.

"I got some of everything 'cause you know, not knowing what you liked. Plus the leftovers will be okay for tomorrow," explained Lorelai.

"Anything's okay," said Buffy accepting a plate with various items of food and began to eat, consuming the items quickly.

Lorelai smiled over at the younger woman, "Hey hon. slow down a little, it isn't going anywhere."

Buffy blushed, looking sheepishly over at the older woman, "Sorry, it's just that until now I hadn't realised just how hungry I was."

Lorelai looked sadly at her guest, "When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

Buffy shrugged, "Not sure, don't even know what month it is."

"Oh ah... it's June 2nd 2001... Saturday," answered Lorelai a little shocked that the blonde could have been drinking for so long that she was not even sure of the month.

"Oh," said Buffy. "I guess about two months then, but I think a couple of days since I had anything to eat."

"Okay then," said Lorelai beginning to place most of the remaining food onto Buffy's plate, "I think you need this more than I do."

Buffy tried to stop her, "No I'm alright, I can't pay you back."

"Yes. As I said, you're my guest. And if you really want to pay me back you can let me help you... and do my laundry," Lorelai said with small smile.

Buffy's eyes hardened momentarily, "Why? And how are you going to help me?"

"Like I said, I don't know why I'm doing this... I do have a tendency to do things spontaneously," smirked Lorelai trying to put Buffy at ease. "Well I can help you get a job for one thing, I run the Independents Inn here in town, I'm sure I can find you something there or... huh I might be able to talk Luke into hiring you as a waitress at his diner."

"I don't know?" edged Buffy, "You don't even know me, for all you know I could be a serial killer?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No you're not, I can tell. I think you've just lost your way and need a little help to get your life back on track."

Buffy snorted, "What would you know about getting someone's life back on track."

Lorelai's eyes flashed with anger for a moment before taking a deep breath and explaining what had happened to her. "What do I know? I know that if it hadn't been for some of the people in this town when I first got here, I probably would not be here now and I definitely would not be the person I am now. I arrived here, a single mother with a year old child with only the clothes on my back and 20 dollars, so don't you tell me I don't know what it's like."

Buffy blushed, "Sorry, I had no right to say that," she apologised.

"That's okay, I'm sorry I snapped like that, I guess seeing you like you were last night sort of brought up my own situation when I got here back to me," said Lorelai getting up. "Look you're welcome to hang around here for a while, but I've got to go to work for a few hours."

"Alright, thanks," said Buffy beginning to dig into the food on her plate again.

After finishing her large breakfast, Buffy cleared the table and washed up the dirty plates before wandering back into the living room. She wandered around the room idly picking up various items; studying them for a moment before returning them.

As Lorelai came back down the stairs, she found Buffy once more looking at the pictures above the fireplace. "That's me with my daughter at last year's celebrations when the town finally came off the septic tank," she explained joining the blonde.

"Celebrations for a septic tank, and I thought Sunnydale was weird?" smiled Buffy before doing a double take of the picture. "Your daughter?"

Lorelai smiled down at the smaller woman, "What I didn't add to my story earlier was that I was only seventeen when I came here." She looked fondly at the image of her daughter, "Rory is sixteen now." She noticed the time, "Look I hafta go okay, I'll see you around three and we'll talk about what we can do to help you. Bye honey," she called out as she slammed the door behind her.

Buffy replaced the picture and ran to the door, stepping out onto the porch she called out, "Lorelai, where's your laundry?"

Lorelai stopped as she was about to climb into her car, "You don't have to do that hon."

"Yeah I do, I want to do something to pay you back."

"Okay if that's what you want! You'll find everything in the small room off the kitchen porch."

"Ah okay... And thank you," said Buffy.

"You're welcome Buffy, bye."

--------------

Lorelai was just driving through the square when she spotted Babette and Miss Patty, quickly pulling into a vacate parking space, she jumped out and hurried over to her friends. "Babette, Patty, you got a moment?"

"Sure thing sugar," answered Babette, turning with Miss Patty. "This something to do with the girl at your house, ah Boofy? Really weird name."

"Yeah and it turns out her names Buffy, not Boofy," explained Lorelai. "Anyway she started opening up to me a little this morning, I don't know what's happened to her, but whatever it was, was very traumatic. If you see her around town, could you hold off on pumping her for information? When she thought I was pushing, which I wasn't, she reacted badly. We're going to talk more after work, so please be extra careful around her okay?"

"Of course Lorelai," nodded Miss Patty. "You'll let us know if we can help in anyway?"

"Yeah," agreed Lorelai glancing at her watch. "Okay I hafta get to the Inn before Michel has a cow. Bye," she waved as she hurried back to her car.

--------------

Buffy had finished washing the clothes she found in the laundry room and had decided to empty the bathroom hamper, as she descended the stairs she heard the front door open and close. As she got to the bottom she saw the back of a girl with long brown hair, so much like her sister that the greeting she was about to utter stuck in her throat and came out rather croaky, "Hello!"

The girl jumped and screamed in surprise, turning to confront the stranger in her house, "W-who are you? W-what are you doing in my house?"

Buffy fought down the emotions she had felt moments before on seeing Lorelai's daughter and smiled in what she hoped would reassure the teenager. "Sorry for making you jump. I'm Buffy. Hmm you're Rory, right?" the girl nodded. "Ah your mum found me in town last night and sort of offered me a place to crash last night. She said I could hang here for a bit and I offered to do your laundry to pay her back," she explained.

"Oh ah... pleased to meet you," said Rory coming forward and offering her hand to the blonde who shook it. Rory frowned, "What exactly do you mean by found?"

Buffy blushed a little, "Ah she found me drunk, I was half out of it so I'm not completely sure what happened, I just woke up on your couch this morning."

"That sounds like Lorelai," smiled Rory a twinkle in her eyes.

"Right well I better finish the laundry," said Buffy.

"I'll help, I have some things in my room," said Rory.

"Oh okay," said Buffy stopping by the teenager's door looking in as Rory grabbed various items that however much she tidied her room, always seemed to be laying around waiting for her to wash. "I would have collected things from your mum's room but..."

"But it's cluttered and you can't work out what is dirty and what isn't," giggled Rory joining Buffy at the door with a small armful of dirty clothing.

"Ah yeah," laughed Buffy, although Rory noticed it did not reach the blonde's eyes.

"Well if we're doing the laundry, we might as well do it all," commented Rory dumping the laundry she held into the basket in Buffy's arms. "I'll go see what I can find in her room," she said as she walked towards the stairs.

--------------

Lorelai's morning at work had not started well, first, Michel started griping as soon as she arrived telling her she was taking advantage of his good nature by being ten minutes late. Then after pointing out that he did not have a good-natured bone in his body, he sulked for the rest of his shift, not that that was unusual.

Then of course, there had been the problem with the double, double booking, when not two but four couples had turned up for the same room, apparently three of the couples had spent their honeymoon in the room, which before Mia expanded the Inn, had been the honeymoon suite. The other couple were newlyweds and wanted it because apparently the husband had been conceived in that very room.

Lorelai had finally managed to sort it out by getting the newlyweds to take the newer honeymoon suite at no extra charge by asking the husband if he really wanted to sleep with his new wife in the same bed that his mother and father had had sex. He went a little green at that, of course Lorelai did not point out that over the twenty plus years since his parents had been to the Inn the mattresses had been changed several times.

She had managed to get two of the other couples to accept other rooms when she offered them a free honeymoon type breakfast prepared by Sookie as well as a free dinner that evening.

And then when she had gone to the kitchen to make the arrangements with Sookie she ended up not only refereeing the almost daily arguments between Sookie and Jackson but also stepping in when one of Sookie's assistants had not added the correct ingredients to a sauce that Sookie had been making and had to leave when Jackson had turned up.

All through this, Lorelai had this nagging feeling she had forgotten something. As she returned to the front desk, with the inevitable cup of coffee, it suddenly came to her. "Damn! Rory," she exclaimed as she pulled her phone out and pressed speed dial. "Come on hon. pick up..." on hearing her daughter's voice she smiled, "Rory honey, mummy forgot to phone you and tell you that we have a guest."

--------------

"Yes I know I'm at home now. You should have warned me, I came in and as I went to go to my room, there was a 'hello' behind me. Mum I thought I was going to have a heart attack," exclaimed Rory sitting on the stairs. "So I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Why?"

"As I told Buffy, when she asked the same thing, I honestly don't know? I'd just stopped at Luke's for coffee after leaving you in Hartford, I had to park on the far side of the square. Well as I was walking back, I saw this woman sitting on a bench drinking from a bottle. I walked up and just asked her if she was okay, since she seemed to be crying. Rory I don't know what she's been through but there was so much pain in the look she gave me that I just had to try to help," explained Lorelai her voice becoming emotional as she remembered the look Buffy had given her.

"Yeah okay I get that," said Rory quietly. "I saw some of it in her eyes when I first saw her. Okay so what's gonna happen?"

"Well I said I'd sit down with her after I get home and we'd talk about what I could do? I told her that I could probably find her something to do at the Inn and there is always the old potting shed, she could stay there until she finds her feet," said Lorelai.

"Yeah that might work, but do you think it would be such a good idea for her to be alone in the potting shed if she is so depressed?" asked Rory quietly. "Look mum I should go, I think she just came through the backdoor?"

"Alright honey, I'll be home by three okay," said Lorelai. "Oh and Rory don't ask Buffy too much about herself," she advised.

"Okay, see you," said Rory disconnecting the line. Carrying her mother's dirty laundry through to the kitchen she saw Buffy looking out the window, just staring into space! Unsure what to say she just went with her first thought. "So I found mum's dirty clothes."

"Okay Da... Rory, I think a couple more loads will do it," said Buffy.

"Right," said Rory, "Ah I'll ah just dump this then hmm maybe you'd like to go to the diner for something to eat?"

Buffy smiled sadly at Rory, giving the teenager the impression that she was seeing someone else in her place, "I'd rather not just now, but if you like I'll cook something for you?"

"That would be good, only we haven't got anything here," smiled Rory.

Buffy frowned, "Why not? Does your mum still have to do the shopping?"

Rory laughed lightly, "No, we are both bad at cooking, or lazy take your pick. Anyway, we always order takeout or eat at the diner, unless mum gets Sookie to cook us something, Sookie's mum's best friend and chef at the Independence Inn... And I'm babbling," blushed Rory.

Rory was happy to see Buffy's smile reach her eyes, even if it was only fleeting. "I've heard worse," she reassured gently.

"Oh," said Rory. "So do you wanna order pizza?"

"I haven't got any money, sorry."

"That's okay I got enough," smiled Rory.

"I can't let you do that, it's hard enough to accept it from your mum, I can't accept it from you as well."

"Okay if that's what you want, why don't we call it a loan, when you get a job you can pay me back. You are gonna get a job right?"

"I guess," said Buffy quietly. "Alright, a loan then, I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"Great, so what do you want on it?" said Rory happily.

"I'm fine with whatever you like; I'll pretty much eat anything."

Rory beamed at her for a moment. "You're really gonna get on with mum and me, we're the same... well except mum won't let me have Indian in the house 'cause of the smell... babbling again," she laughed. "Right, I'll phone Pete, if you wanna take this to the laundry," she said handing over the dirty clothes before heading for the hall phone.

--------------

Having paid for the pizza, Rory grabbed some kitchen towels to use as serviettes and joined Buffy on the couch, where the blonde had retreated to after putting the last load of washing into the machine.

As Rory approached the couch, she noticed Buffy was holding a picture and seemed to be staring at it, finally, when she realised that the teenager was near, Buffy hurriedly put the picture away.

Sitting down, Rory opened the box and placed it on the coffee table. She grabbed a slice and sat back into the seat. "So where do you come from originally?" she asked taking a bite.

Grabbing a slice herself Buffy smiled at Rory, "Originally, LA, but recently a small town up the coast from there called Sunnydale," she answered sitting back. "How about you and your mum? She said she came here with you when you were a baby."

"Hartford, we lived with my grandparents until I was about a year old. She and grandma don't really get along most of the time, it really upset her to have to go to grandpa and ask them to loan her the money for my school fees."

"Oh so you don't go to the local high school?"

Rory shook her head as she took another slice of pizza. "Up until the beginning of last October I did, but then I finally won a place at Chilton Academy in Hartford."

"Oh, I almost got sent to private school in Sunnydale after I was kicked out of Sunnydale high..."

"You got expelled from school, for what?" asked Rory.

"Actually, it turned out that the troll of a Principal didn't like me and used the first excuse he could to kick me out, but when a friend..." Rory saw the blonde's eyes mist up for a moment before she wiped her eyes, "I don't think that piece of pizza agreed with me!" she said smiling weakly at the teenager. "Anyway, a friend pointed out that I was a minor and entitled to an education and threatened to take it all the way to the State Supreme Court. So no kilts for Buffy."

"I like wearing a uniform; it takes away all that hassle of trying to decide what to wear each day," said Rory.

"I guess you're right," said Buffy taking a third slice. "So do you like it at Chilton?"

"Yeah I do, the work can get a little much sometimes. Chilton isn't the sort of school you can leave your homework for a day or two because if you do, you suddenly find you have to work even harder to catch up. When I started, I was so far behind my classmates that it was Christmas before I had managed to claw my way back up the academic ladder."

"I was never interested in the academic side of school, although I was offered a place at North Western, but went to UC Sunnydale instead."

"So when did you graduate?" asked Rory finishing off her slice of pizza. She inwardly groaned as she saw the sadness in the blonde's eyes.

"I didn't. I had to leave to look after my sister when our mother died," Buffy said.

"Oh ah... sorry. So mum said she might be able to find you something at the Inn," said Rory quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah," replied Buffy not meeting the teenager's eyes as they lapsed into silence.

--------------

After lunch, Rory cleared away the mess, when she came back to the living room, she again saw Buffy, still sitting on the couch with a faraway look on her face. Rory was not sure what to do? She did not want to leave Buffy on her own but on the other hand, she still had work to do on her joint project with Paris, Madeline and Louise. If she did not finish she just knew Paris would not let her forget it.

She sighed, "Hmm did you want to watch TV or listen to music, only if I don't finish my project, Paris will kill me, she's a friend, well sort of, and I'm babbling again, sorry," Rory said when Buffy looked at her curiously. "The thing is I'm not sure I should leave you on your own..."

"Why?" asked Buffy, "If I was going to steal anything I would have done it before you got here."

Rory sat next to the blonde a serious look on her face, "Please don't get mad. Only you keep on getting all introspective and I don't think it's good for you... yet! I mean it's obvious to mum and me that you have been through something very traumatic, and if you ever feel like talking about it we'll listen. But I seem to be babbling again, I don't know what it is about me today that has me babbling, and I'm doing it again, sorry..."

Rory could not decide whether to be annoyed or happy as she watched the blonde laugh at her, "I don't know why you think it's so funny," she smiled. "I'm not usually like this, I'm a very good debater and use to delivering clear, precise arguments yet all I've done today is babble."

Buffy wiped her eyes, a smile still on her face, "It's probably me, I use to make my best friend babble like an idiot sometimes, she got better after she got to know me. I think it must be a special power I have, I'll have to make sure I only use it for good," she giggled.

Rory smiled at the giggling blonde, this had been the longest period that Buffy had seemed happy since the teenager had met her. "Right, if you wanna watch TV or play music be my guest, I'll be in my room finishing my project if you need anything," she said heading out the living room.

Buffy smiled after the teenager. She glanced towards the TV and music centre. 'No, I don't think so!' she got up and headed for the laundry room to sort out the final load, which should have finished a while ago. She saw Rory look up from her desk as she saw her, "Don't worry, just gonna get the last load of laundry out."

Rory smiled, nodding before returning to her homework.

Having sorted out the laundry as best she could, not sure which clothes belonged to which house occupant, she sat for a few minutes on the back porch just listening to nature around her. Her Slayer senses picking up several squirrels in the trees beyond the house's back fence, she could hear a dog barking excitedly several miles outside of town as well as the numerous birds. 'It's so peaceful here; it would be so easy to lose myself here?'

"Maybe I'll stay for awhile," Buffy said to herself as she rose. She walked into the Gilmore's backyard and facing the house closed her eyes and sat cross-legged on the grass. Clearing her mind of all thought she took several deep breaths, letting them out slowly as she sought her centre. When she felt ready, she stood and took the starting stance to start Tai Chi.

--------------

When half an hour had passed without Buffy passing her door, Rory grew concerned, putting down her pen she walked out into the kitchen. Seeing movement from outside, she headed out the backdoor, a look of surprise coming to her face as she watched Buffy's graceful movements.

Rory sat on the top step of the porch watching as Buffy went through a very complex routine moving faster and faster until her movements seemed to blur into one. After a few more minutes the blonde began to slow down, as she finally came to a stop, she stood motionless breathing deeply before exhaling several times. Smiled at the teenager and joined her on the porch.

"Wow," exclaimed Rory climbing to her feet. "That was amazing. Where did you learn that?"

"I had a couple of good teachers plus an ex-boyfriend helped as well," explained Buffy. "If you'd like, I could teach you... if you want?"

"I don't know?" mused Rory, "I get quite a lot of homework, I'm not sure I'd ever have the time to get any good at it?"

"That's not really the point," smiled Buffy. "It helps with concentration. Might even help you get through all that homework, plus it is a good starting point for self-defence."

"Okay, you're on," said Rory. "Tomorrow then. I should probably get back to my project," she said heading back to her room.

--------------

Lorelai arrived home just after three to find Buffy sitting on the couch reading a magazine. The blonde looked over at her smiling slightly. Lorelai could still see the pain behind her eyes but at the moment she appeared to be a little happier, "Hey," said Buffy.

"Hi," said Lorelai dropping her purse and keys on the small table next to the door. She walked over and sat down next to the blonde. "So how you feeling? No residue headache or vomiting? The state you were in last night I was amazed you recovered so quickly this morning, the last time that happened to me I missed the following day altogether."

"I'm fine. I have a high metabolism, I was pretty much recovered by the time I finished my bath this morning," explained Buffy. "By the way thanks for helping me last night... for letting me stay here, even though you didn't know what you were getting yourself into?"

"Like I've said before, I had to do what I could," said Lorelai smiling, she looked around, "So where's Rory?"

"Taking a bath, she said something about meeting her boyfriend," answered Buffy. "I had to assure her three times that I'd be okay on my own, she's been checking on me pretty much all day. I think she thinks I am going to start getting all broody."

"Sorry about that," blushed Lorelai. "She's very astute, I told her how I found you last night and that you were upset and obviously depressed, so to be careful around you. Sorry," she said looking down at the floor.

"That's okay, she told me that both of you thought I had been traumatised by something," replied Buffy sadly. "You're both right, but I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Lorelai nodded, "Right, I can understand that. But when... I mean if you want to ever tell someone, I'll be here."

"Thank you," smiled Buffy, feeling a lightness to her heart that she had not felt since before her mother had died.

"Okay, well on the job front," said Lorelai. "I didn't speak to Luke about you working at the diner, I will if you want, although with how you are obviously feeling right now, I'm guessing you don't wanna be around a lot of people and this being a small town there will be lots of talk as well as questions."

"No I don't feel up to meeting and talking to a lot of people... especially about me?" said Buffy.

"Right, that's what I figured," smiled Lorelai. "So that leaves the Inn. One of the maids is starting maternity leave the week after next so I could set you up with that, only that would be temporary until Julie comes back, but might give you enough of a start to get back on your feet? Or I'm always looking for kitchen hands as Sookie seems to frighten them with the ah... accidents that always seem to happen to her. Don't get me wrong I love Sookie like a sister but she does have a lot of hmm mishaps."

Buffy smirked at Lorelai, "Well as interesting as that sounds, I think I would prefer the maid's job, if you don't mind." She blushed slightly and looked at the floor, "Thanks for everything you're doing, I-I do a-appreciate it."

"That's alright honey, I really want to help however I can," smiled Lorelai. "Now about living arrangements, we only have the two rooms, mine and Rory's so I can't really offer to put you up here! But if you are willing, there's an old potting shed in the grounds of the Inn, Rory and I stayed there when we first came here. It has a bath and heating as well as electricity, so it's actually better than it sounds."

Buffy nodded, "I'll take it. It actually sounds better than most of the places I have woken up in over the last month."

"Great, well I don't have to work tomorrow so what say you sleep here again tonight and Rory and I will help you sort it out tomorrow?"

"Why not today?" asked Buffy frowning.

"Well it hasn't been used much in the last few years, one of Sookie's assistants stayed in it when he was fighting with his wife. Terrible woman, good right hook though, Manny was out for a good three minutes," laughed Lorelai. "Anyway it will need a good clean, we have some paint left over from the last time the Inn was decorated so we can give the walls and door a new coat."

"Okay, tomorrow then," agreed Buffy.

"Now clothes," Lorelai then said. "I'll give you an advance on your first month's salary and we can get you some things so you don't have to wear the same clothes all the time plus kinda embarrassing walking around town naked while they are in the wash," she laughed again. "Although I'd love to see Taylor's face if you did?"

Even though she did not know who Taylor was, it did sound funny. "Okay. So as a thank you for all you are doing. How about you let me cook dinner for you tonight, although you'll have to pay for the ingredients."

"Okay, what can you cook?"

"Well I'm not a master chef or anything but I can cook things like spaghetti and meatballs, I make a mean chilli and I once did a Thanksgiving dinner for me and my friends with all the trimmings," Buffy told her.

"Well okay then," smiled Lorelai, "How about spaghetti and meatballs? Give me a list of the ingredients and I'll get them from Doose's market," she handed the blonde a pad and pen.

"Okay," smiled Buffy flipping open the pad and beginning to write.

--------------

"You made enough so that there'll be some for Rory later right?" asked Lorelai as she sat at the kitchen table watching as Buffy started placing the spaghetti on the plates.

"Yes," said Buffy glancing over at the older woman. "She told me how much you both eat, so I made enough for eight normal people or the three of us," she laughed as she started lifting the meatballs and sauce out of the saucepan.

"I better let all the take-outs around here know so they can start getting extra supplies or there might be a shortage with the three of us in town," laughed Lorelai.

"Might not be a bad idea," said Buffy placing a plate piled high with Spaghetti and meatballs in front of Lorelai before retrieving a second for herself. She waited for a moment to see Lorelai's reaction, "Well, what do you think?"

Lorelai looked at the blonde a small smile on her face, "Can I marry you? This is great," she said beginning to dig into the food before her.

"Sorry but I think you may be a little high maintenance and I'm carrying too much baggage."

Lorelai smirked, "Yeah you're probably right. Anyway I'm dating one of Rory's teachers at the moment."

"And how does Rory feel about that?"

"I think she's fine with it, she likes Max. We went through a little problem early in our relationship because it was encroaching on Rory's life at school. I had planned to break up with him at Chilton's Parents day, but hmm... things didn't work out that way. One of Rory's classmates saw us kissing and told everyone. Anyway, Chilton isn't the type of school that will tolerate scandal, so we did end up breaking up, until a few months ago when we got back together, although we are being a lot more discreet this time."

"So what do you do for fun around here?" asked Buffy.

"Well there's the daily fights between Luke and Taylor or... well that's about it," laughed Lorelai. "No only joking. Although Stars Hollow is a small town, there is always something going on, we'll use any excuse to have a festival."

"Like coming off the septic tank?"

"Yes," smiled Lorelai. "The town meeting can be fun too, especially when Taylor is annoyed at something and Rory and I can make fun of him."

"What about movies, any theatres in town?"

"Only one in a side room of the bookstore," explained Lorelai. "They only have a few films, but it's only a dollar and if no one else objects they'll show any film you want. I know it sounds rather dull but we're only thirty minutes from Hartford and Meriden is only down the road so you can always go there."

"Well when I feel up to it maybe you can show me around?"

"I'd love to," said Lorelai smiling a little shyly before continuing with her meal.

--------------

She had finally beaten Glory down. She looked down on the broken body of the Hell god's human host Ben. "I'm sorry," he choked.

"Tell her it's over. She missed her shot. She goes. She ever, 'ever' comes near me and mine again..."

"We won't. I swear," said Ben the pain on his face.

She dropped the hammer and hurried towards the tower.

Ben lay there, as he coughed painfully and smiled but still did not move. "I guess we're stuck with each other, huh baby?" he said.

Even as she ran up the steps of the tower, she was aware of Xander walking over and kneeling beside Ben. "Can you move?"

"Need a-a minute. She could've killed me," said the former Intern.

"No she couldn't. Giles warned me before he died. And sooner or later Glory will come back and make Buffy pay for that. And the world with her. Buffy even knows that... and still she can't kill a human. The last time she chose the world over her lover, sending him to hell. But not this time. That's why Giles asked me to do this for her, if he didn't make it," explained Xander with resolve in his eyes as he plunged a dagger into Ben's chest.

As Xander rose, he saw Anya, Willow and Tara looking at him with horror on their faces. "She's a hero. She's not like us," he explained to them as he walked towards where Spike lay groaning, having been pushed off the tower by Doc.

--------------

"Dawn," she called out.

"Buffy!" Dawn gasped in pain.

She watched as Doc whirled around as she strode down the platform.

"This should be interesting," observed Doc taking a half step towards her.

She did not even pause; she just walked right past him, giving him a push as she sidestepped him. He fell over the edge. She could hear his scream as she approached her sister, who continued crying. "Here," she said solemnly.

"Buffy, it hurts," whimpered Dawn as she continued to bleed.

"I got it. Come here. You're gonna be okay," she said as a few drops of Dawn's blood dripped over the edge and met something in midair. A small circle of energy appeared, and began to grow quickly.

She gently guided her limping sister across the platform to the tower entrance. Dawn stopped, turning to her sister, worry in her eyes.

"Go," she prompted Dawn to continue off the tower.

Dawn shook her head, "Buffy, it's started."

She turned to see what her sister had seen. She could see the light of the growing portal. She turned back to her sister as Dawn continued staring at the portal. "I'm sorry," said Dawn tearfully.

"It doesn't matter," she replied in resignation.

Dawn tried to run past her but she grabbed her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have to jump. The energy," Dawn tried to explain.

"It'll kill you," she countered.

"I know," Dawn said softly. "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."

"No," she said adamantly, as the tower shook underneath them, making them both stumble.

"I have to," insisted Dawn. "Look at what's happening."

She looked up; the portal was much larger now. She watched as a huge dragon flew out of it and buzzed the tower before flying away as they watched.

"Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop," Dawn told her.

She stared at Dawn in anguish. "You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood," sobbed Dawn tearfully.

In the distance, she could see more holes beginning to open in the sky, as it grew lighter with the sun beginning to rise.

A look of peace came over her as she turned back to Dawn, who stared wide-eyed in realisation of what her sister planned. "Buffy... no!" she cried.

"Dawnie, I have to."

"No!" said Dawn shaking her head vigorously.

"Listen to me," she said. "Please, there's not a lot of time, listen." Lightning continuing to crackle behind them as she stroked the side of Dawn's face, "Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. Live for me." She kissed Dawn on the cheek as Dawn continued to cry.

Then everything went wrong as it always did, always would, as she turned to run down the platform a bolt of energy hit the tower causing her to stumble and fall. She watched in growing horror as Dawn took advantage of the stumble to quickly sidestep her and run down the platform and swan dive off the end and into the portal.

She observed all this as if only a spectator, as she had numerous other times, but as with those other times, she could not stop the cry of utter despair leave her lips.

"DAWN!"

--------------

"DAWN!"

Lorelai sprang into a sitting position and climbed out of bed even before the cry had finished echoing off the walls of the house. A cry that she could only describe as soul deep despair.

She quickly grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her even as she hurried down the stairs, meeting Rory at the bottom. Both Gilmores looked to Buffy sitting up on the couch her head in her hands; they could hear her gentle sobs.

"What do we do?" whispered Rory.

"Go put some coffee on, I'll handle it," said Lorelai.

Rory nodded and headed for the kitchen as her mother slowly approached the blonde. Lorelai sat next to Buffy and put her arm around her shoulders trying to draw the smaller woman to her but she could not move her, she tried harder with the same results, before Lorelai had a chance to question the reason why? She found the blonde moving to hug her herself.

At that moment, there came an insistent knocking on the front door. "Lorelai," Babette's voice came from the other side, "Is everything alright? Lorelai."

"Rory hon. can you get that," called out Lorelai. As Rory rushed from the kitchen heading for the front door she said in a quieter voice, "Just tell her something but don't let her in."

"Okay mum," said Rory just as quietly as she looked at the crying woman in her mother's arms before going to the door. Opening it quickly she stepped out onto the porch before Babette could try to force her way in. "Babette hi. Hmm sorry if we woke you. Buffy, you do know about Buffy right?"

"Of course sugar," said Babette. "What's happening?"

"Oh ah Buffy just had a bad dream; mum's taking care of it now."

"Can I do anything hon."

"No, thanks for offering but mum's got it covered," said Rory. "I should be getting back inside, mum asked me to make some coffee."

Babette studied the teenager for a moment, "Okay sugar but call if you need any help," she said heading down the steps.

"We will, thanks Babette," assured Rory before opening the door and entering quickly. She looked over to where her mother was still trying to console the blonde, "She's gone, she said to call if we needed any help." She hurried back into the kitchen.

"Buffy," Lorelai said softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... can't, it's-it's too painful, please don't make me, please," sobbed Buffy in the older woman's chest.

Lorelai stroked Buffy's hair, smiling a little sadly, as she remembered doing the same with Rory not so long ago when she broke up with Dean. "Alright honey I won't push."

Rory came in with two mugs of coffee. She put them in front of the two adults. She then sat in the chair looking worriedly at the blonde, "Is everything okay Buffy? Was it a bad dream?"

"Something like that," replied Buffy vaguely. "Sorry for waking you."

"That's okay. No one can help having bad dreams," said Rory understandingly.

"Why don't you go back to bed," said Lorelai looking at her daughter, "I'll stay with Buffy for a little while."

"Are you sure?" asked Rory glancing down at the blonde before meeting her mother's eyes.

"Yeah hon." nodded Lorelai continuing to stroke Buffy's hair almost absently.

"Okay," said Rory standing, "You'll call me if you need me?"

"Of course," smiled Lorelai. She grabbed Buffy's pillow and placing it on her lap encouraged the blonde to lay her head on it.

Buffy lay there staring towards the fireplace seeing nothing as she thought of all she had lost, 'Merrick, Pike, dad, Angel, Riley... though I pushed him away. Giles, mummy...' she sniffed back more tears, 'And Dawn,' "Dawnie," she whimpered crying new tears flowing now as she found herself turning on the pillow where she allowed Lorelai to pull her head into a hug.

"It's okay Buffy, I'm here," cooed Lorelai finding tears of her own slowly running down her cheeks as she held onto the blonde.

--------------

Lorelai groaned, pain going through her neck as she moved her head realising that she had fallen asleep sitting up. She looked down into the peaceful sleeping face of the Slayer. She remembered Buffy falling asleep facing the fireplace but sometime in the night, she had turned over and was now facing Lorelai, much to the brunette's consternation. Because when she had arranged the pillow on her lap the night before, she now realised that part of her robe had obviously been worked apart and Buffy's gentle breathing was stimulating a certain part of her anatomy she would rather not have stimulated under the circumstances.

Lorelai blushed slightly as she closed her eyes for a moment as she unconsciously allowed the sensation to sweep over her. She stiffened as she realised what she was doing. She felt Buffy stir. Looking down, Lorelai saw the blonde open her eyes, which went wide as she took in the view before her.

Buffy blushed profusely as she sprang off Lorelai's lap and swung her leg down onto the floor. Having smelt the older woman's arousal, she could not look at the other woman but did see Lorelai move the pillow aside and close her robe.

"Wow," exclaimed Lorelai after a moment rubbing the back of her neck. "Can't remember the last time I slept upright on the couch!" she rose slowly. "So do you want some coffee?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah thanks," she said, not looking at Lorelai as the Slayer grabbed the blanket off the couch and began folding it. As she sensed Lorelai walking away she glanced towards her, blushing again as she realised just how beautiful Lorelai was.

The pairing for this story will be Lorelai/Buffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Lorelai and Rory take Buffy to Luke's.

Notes: The scene from 1.07 Kiss and Tell described in this part is slightly different to what we actually saw on the show.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai looked at Buffy standing just inside the front door, "You ready honey?" she asked gently.

'This is silly! I've face down a hell god and master vampires. How hard can it be to go to a diner to have something to eat?' After Buffy had finished Rory's first Tai Chi lesson, the Gilmores had spent an hour talking Buffy into accompanying them to the diner for breakfast. Swallowing, Buffy nodded her head, "Yeah I'm ready." She looked pleadingly at the older woman smiling reassuringly at her, "You sure I'm not gonna be asked a lot of questions, I really don't want to answer?"

"Yes, I've spoken to most of my friends and they've all agreed not to bombard you with questions you're not ready to answer. And Rory and I will be with you all the time," Lorelai told her holding out her hand.

"This is ridiculous, I'm a grown woman," growled Buffy in annoyance at herself, but did take the offered hand and allowed herself to be guided towards town.

Rory stepped up on the other side of Buffy and looped her arm with the blonde's, "Everything's going to be okay, everyone in this town is friendly, you'll like them."

"Mrs Kim scares me," Lorelai reminded her daughter.

"Okay Mrs Kim can be scary," conceded Rory.

"And Luke doesn't like Taylor," added Lorelai.

"Okay mum, Luke doesn't like Taylor," Rory sighed in frustration. "But not helping here."

"Right, sorry. Oh one thing, try to ignore Kirk, it's not very likely that you'll understand what he's going on about anyway," laughed Lorelai.

"Okay, so I avoid Mrs Kim, ignore Kirk and Luke hates Taylor, got it," said Buffy smiling slightly trying to ignore the butterflies in her belly as they drew closer to the town square.

As they entered the square, Rory began enthusiastically pointing out places of interest. "Over there is Miss Patty's dance studio, I use to take ballet... but I wasn't very good," she pouted before brightening again, "The town meetings are held there, they can be real fun, especially when Luke is annoyed with Taylor, which is most of the time," she gave a little giggle before continuing. "And over there is the book store, I love books, I usually spend most of my allowance on books..." She gave the blonde an accusing look as the two adults smirked at her, "You're making me babble again," she pouted.

Lorelai laughed at her daughter, "What are you talking about? How exactly is Buffy making you babble?"

Buffy turned from the teenager to Lorelai, "Yesterday, I told Rory it was a special power I seem to have. When I first met my best friend, she would babble like an idiot around me. At the time, we all figured it was just Willow, that's her name. But now it seems Rory is effected as well, so ergo it's me," she laughed.

"Ooh cool power," smiled Lorelai. "I wonder if it would work on Michel. Or whoa my mother. Now I'd pay a lot to see that," she laughed. "We'll need to come up with a cool name... How about the Babbleator?"

"Dearticulator Girl," suggested Rory.

Anticoherent Woman!" offered Lorelai. "We should make a list when we get back."

Buffy could not help laughing at the two of them. They had that easy type of banter that she had with Xander and Willow while still in high school. "You two are crazy," she said shaking her head.

"Hey we're not the one with the weird superpower," said Lorelai. "Now me, I'd want to be super strength and fast..." she grew concerned when the smile that had lit up the blonde's face a moment before vanished. "What's wrong? Because if it's the whole teasing thing, we'll stop. We don't mean anything by it."

Buffy sighed knowing that Lorelai had no way of knowing about her but knew that she would need to come up with something. "No it's not that. I don't mind the teasing. It just kind of reminded me of something," she said vaguely.

"Lorelai, Rory, hello," said a large woman as she exited Doose's market. She smiled at the blonde, "And you must be Buffy. I'm Patty LaCosta but most people just call me Miss Patty or just plain Patty, I answer to both," she glanced at Lorelai for a moment before returning her full attention back to Buffy. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Stars Hollow, I came here myself over twenty five years ago, and I've pretty much been here ever since, well except for my occasional foray back into the night club scene... Well I must be going. I have a class to teach. It was nice to meet you dear. Bye girls speak to you later," and with that Miss Patty hurried towards her studio.

Buffy watched the large woman walking away before looking to Lorelai, "Thanks," she said smiling.

"For what?" asked Lorelai.

"I could see you in the window," Buffy explained. "You were asking her not to ask me anything. Maybe one day, when I've gotten to know the people here, I may be up to telling you and them some of the things that I've been through. So thank you for running interference for me, I'm very grateful... I'm grateful for everything you're doing for me."

"Does that mean you intend to stay," asked Lorelai holding her breath.

"Yes. I don't know for how long! But yes, I'd like to try staying for a while," clarified Buffy smiling at Lorelai.

Lorelai felt happy for some reason hearing the blonde declaring she planned on staying. "Good... Huh so Luke's," she prompted.

"Yeah Luke's," nodded Buffy allowing the two Gilmores to guide her towards the diner. As they drew closer she frowned, "Ah why does it say Williams Hardware?"

"Luke's dad use to run a hardware store here but when he died, Luke changed it to a diner, he kept the sign in his honour," Rory explained as she pushed the door open. "It's one of the main bones of contention between him and Taylor."

"What about Taylor?" asked Luke coming over to stand by their table as they all took seats.

"The Williams Hardware sign. Taylor doesn't like it still being up," replied Rory.

"Is Taylor complaining about my sign again, I've told him god knows how many time, I'm not taking it down," snapped Luke.

"We know," laughed Lorelai, "We were just telling Buffy."

"Oh hi, I'm Luke," Luke introduced himself smiling down at the bemused blonde. "And you must be the mysterious Buffy I've been hearing rumours about!"

"Ah rumours?" swallowed Buffy.

"Yeah, most are the more mundane kind, like you're a runaway. But there's a couple of really weird ones as well, one has you running away from an arranged marriage between two mafia families. But the weirdest is where you are being hunted by government agents because you know about that strange weather phenomenon over southern California a few months ago." Luke frowned as Buffy went a little pale. "Don't let any of it get to you. Once the crazies in this town have something new to speculate on they'll forget all about you," he tried to reassure her.

"Ah thanks Luke. Could we just have three coffees for now? We'll let you know what we want to eat in a while," said Lorelai trying to tell him to drop it.

"Right," nodded Luke actually getting what his most annoying customer was telling him, "Be right back," he hurried away to get the drinks.

"Sorry about that. And sorry I didn't tell you about the rumours that have been doing the rounds. That's one of the problems of living in a small town," sighed Lorelai.

"That's okay," said Buffy quietly. "Small towns are just like high school with regards to rumours," she gave the older woman a little smile before opening the menu. She looked at Lorelai again, "You have a breakfast named after you?"

"Oh yeah," laughed Rory. "But mum and I are the only ones that have ever managed to finish it. A couple of Tom's construction crew had it once and couldn't work for the rest of morning, so he now makes it a condition of their employment that they don't try to eat it when they have work to do."

"Wow," exclaimed Buffy. "So why isn't there a list of what's in it?"

"Luke just tells anyone that asks that if you need to ask you can't take it," giggled Rory.

"So ready to order?" smirked Lorelai mischief in her eyes as if reading the blonde's mind.

Buffy returned the smirk and nodded.

Lorelai raised her voice, "Luke, three Gilmore breakfasts."

Luke stopped what he was doing as conversation in the diner died with all eyes turning to consider the three women sat smiling at him. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh yeah I am," nodded Lorelai, "And don't forget the coffee."

--------------

"I can't believe you managed extra pancakes!" groaned Rory, as the three staggered out of Luke's an hour later.

"I can't believe it either," sighed Buffy as they began what all three knew would be a very slow walk back to the house. "Until I came here, I never once ate like that. I use to know a girl that could probably have done it but me... Never."

"Well I hereby abdicate my throne as queen of Luke's to you. You are a god," Lorelai smirked as the three helped each other towards home.

They collapsed onto the couch still groaning.

"Rory hon. make mummy some coffee," Lorelai sighed.

"No, you make me some," said Rory leaning her head on the arm of the couch a whimper escaping her lips.

"No you make some."

"No you."

Buffy groaned, "I'll make some," she said attempting to get up but collapsing back down again. "In a minute," she sighed before letting out a loud belch, "'Scuse me."

Rory giggled, "They probably heard that in Hartford."

Buffy laughed before turning her attention to Lorelai, "So when are you going to take me to the Inn to sort out my new home?"

Rory pushed herself into a sitting position and looked at her mother across the blonde, her eyes pleading.

"About that... Rory doesn't think it's such a good idea for you to be left alone for so long. And neither do I. If something like last night happens while you're alone in the potting shed with no one there with you... Well we don't think you should move out. We both want you to stay here... if you want..." Lorelai trailed off.

Buffy looked intensely at Lorelai, "No. That's not right, for one thing you already pointed out that you only have two bedrooms and for another, I'm quite capable of looking after myself." With some effort she got up and headed to the kitchen, "I'll make the coffee," she said not looking back.

Lorelai looked sadly at her daughter, she patted her on the knee before with a groan she rose to follow the blonde, "I'll talk to her," she promised looking down at Rory.

As Lorelai entered the kitchen, she could see the tension and anger in the younger woman's body language. Lorelai jumped a little as Buffy turned on her. "Who the hell do you think you are deciding where I stay? I'm more than capable of looking after myself... I've been doing it since I was fifteen."

Lorelai looked at the floor for a moment before turning apologetic eyes to the other woman, "I'm sorry... You were in so much pain last night. I can't explain it, you just touched something in me. I don't know what! I just... need to help you. I'm sorry I didn't think to talk to you about the possibility of you staying here this morning, but Rory pointed out that leaving someone who was traumatised by something on their own isn't the best thing to do. And now you seem to be making me babble as well..." she trailed off.

Buffy could not help a small smile coming to her face before turning away to stare out the window. "And where would I sleep?" she asked not turning to look at the other woman. "I can hardly keep sleeping on your couch. No offence but it is hardly conducive with a good night's sleep."

"Well..." frowned Lorelai. "We could get a folding bed and you could use it in either the living room or my bedroom, or Rory's? Or you could take Rory's room for a little while and she can sleep in my bed with me. Or... we could move things around in my bedroom a little; we could probably squeeze a small bed in there."

"None of which would work for any length of time," Buffy pointed out. "Especially me taking Rory's room. It would disrupt her schoolwork."

"Right," nodded Lorelai. "So my room or the living room!"

"Lorelai, your room is so full of stuff, there's no way you could fit another bed in there without removing say, oh I don't know, your bed!" laughed Buffy.

"So my bed or the living room," said Lorelai arching her eyebrow before laughing at her own joke.

Buffy arched her own eyebrow, "I think maybe the living room. We'll see how it goes but this is only temporary. I'll look at renting an apartment somewhere maybe next week."

"Thank you," Lorelai said happily.

Buffy frowned, "You're weird, you know that don't you?" for some reason seeing Lorelai so happy, made her happy too, although it had yet to reach her eyes.

"So everyone keeps telling me," she laughed as she grabbed the first cup of coffee through the coffeemaker. She became serious again, as she looked at the blonde, "I really do think you should stay with Rory and me, we want to help..." she trailed off.

"We'll see," replied Buffy quietly not aware that she was staring into the older woman's eyes.

Lorelai blinked and broke the spell, looking away, "We'll take a trip to the mall later and find you a bed," she said as she made her way back to the living room.

--------------

"So I don't think I thanked you for doing all our laundry yesterday..." Lorelai said as the three sat in the living room drinking yet more coffee, having returned from the mall with a bed and several outfits for Buffy.

"Mum hates doing laundry," clarified Rory.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not the one that does her laundry, but doesn't let the woman that gave her life know, so that she can add her own!"

"I can't believe you're bringing that back up," exclaimed Rory. "It was one time. I've done dozens of loads since." She giggled then, "Remember the look on Luke and Taylor's faces when I told them you weren't wearing any underwear."

Lorelai laughed, "Taylor still gives me the occasional speculative look as if he's trying to work out if I'm wearing any."

"And do you sometimes go commando?" smirked Buffy.

Lorelai did not answer she just sat on the couch with Rory a big smile on her face.

Rory looked sharply at her mother, "Mum!" she exclaimed.

"What!" said Lorelai mischief dancing across her face, "It feels so freeing and breezy. Don't worry I've only gone bottomless twice... so far."

"Mum," cried Rory. "I'm not going anywhere with you ever again."

Buffy smiled at the two Gilmores before blushing as an unconscious image of the leggy brunette bending over and exposing two beautiful round globes leapt into her head. She blushed as she realised she had been caught daydreaming. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Lorelai laughed lightly, "I asked if you ever went commando?"

Buffy arched her eyebrow, "Maybe!"

Rory covered her blushing face with a cushion, "God I'm surrounded by perverts."

"Hey, it's our democratic right to go without underwear," said Lorelai.

"As long as the cops don't catch us bending over or anything," added Buffy smirking at the teenager.

"Right," laughed Lorelai.

"Oh god," cried Rory getting up and running to her room.

"Job well done?" queried Buffy looking after the teenager.

"Oh yeah," replied Lorelai smirking at the blonde. "I don't get a lot of opportunity to tease Rory like that, except when Christopher, her dad, is around. So more coffee," she asked getting up.

"Yeah," said Buffy following the older woman, her eyes inadvertently looking down as Lorelai's derriere swayed hypnotically before them. "So Lorelai, have you really gone commando, or was that just to wind-up your daughter," she chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" smirked Lorelai as she poured some coffee into her cup before turning to fill the one the blonde held out.

"Oh yeah, you have," Buffy deduced.

--------------

"Stars Hollows sanatorium, nurse Lorelai speaking," announced Lorelai picking up the phone and laughing.

"So not to be blunt, but is that over?" came Max's sharp retort.

"Is what over?" frowned Lorelai.

"Whatever was going on that I walked in on the other day?" Max clarified.

"Oh Max, come on, that was Luke being Luke," answered Lorelai finally understanding.

"I kind of picked something up there."

"Okay. Well, drop it back on the ground and kick it under the couch, because there is no there, there," sighed Lorelai.

"Hey, it's okay. I mean, we were apart for quite a while. I never assumed you joined a convent."

"Max."

"I mean, it's not like I didn't date while we were apart," explained Max.

"You dated?" pushed Lorelai a little catch in her voice.

"A little," edged Max.

"A little person?" smiled Lorelai spotting the look Buffy was giving her from the couch. She stuck her tongue out making the blonde laugh.

"No, I dated a little."

"Okay. Well, I didn't expect you to join a manvent or whatever the male equivalent of that is called. Who did you date?"

"A monastery," explained Max in exasperation.

"You dated a monastery?" smirked Lorelai.

"No, a monastery is the male equivalent of a convent," sighed Max.

"Thank you Mr Medina. I'll make a note for the quiz on Friday," replied Lorelai in her little girl voice.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again," he said seriously.

"No, I get it. Yes. We were apart. And, uh, you know, I didn't exactly remain inactive," blushed Lorelai glancing at Rory sat next to Buffy.

"So you did date Luke?"

"No, I did not date Luke," Lorelai rolled her eyes making Rory giggle.

"You can tell me."

"I did not date Luke," said Lorelai firmly.

"There was a vibe," countered Max.

"There was no vibe. What's with the questioning? You won't tell me who you dated."

"There's no one you know," he told her.

"Okay, well, did you date like casual nothing type dating or did you date like get down, soul train kind of a dating?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have phrased it that way, but to be honest, it was the latter."

"Good, good. Okay. Well, I like your honesty. Because I mean you could've lied and left that part out to spare my feelings which would've been unnecessary. So thank you, that was good. I slept with Rory's dad," Lorelai blabbed before she could censor herself.

"Eew mum," cried Rory from the couch. "Could have gone without you telling me that," she blushed a deep red.

"Let's change the subject," said Max hurriedly.

"On my parents' balcony," added Lorelai as she watched her daughter squeak in embarrassment.

"I want to change the subject. And I suspect Rory wants that as well," said Max having heard the teenager in the background.

"Okay, well you started it," smirked Lorelai.

"I did not mean for this to become a 'who slept with whom' contest."

"Well, how did it get that way?"

"I don't know?" frowned Max. "Why do we do this? Why do we let it get weird between us just when it's getting good again?"

"I don't know," replied Lorelai.

"I don't like it."

"I don't either."

"And I'm sick of it," sighed Max.

"Well, so am I," confessed Lorelai.

"We can't keep getting this close just to have something completely derail us again. And frankly there's only one thing I can think of that could solve it."

"Break up," Lorelai could not help teasing.

"Ugh."

"Well, I'm not interested in a murder-suicide kind of thing..."

"We should get married," Max interrupted.

Lorelai did not know what to say! "Give me a clue as to whether you're kidding or not."

"I am not kidding," Max assured her.

"Good clue," Lorelai replied still in shock.

"What do you say?"

"Nothing," said Lorelai for some reason looking over at Buffy. "Max, you did not just propose to me," she could not help cringing at what she had just said, or at the looks on Rory and Buffy's faces.

"Yes I did."

"No. A proposal had to be something more than the desperate desire to end a bickering match," stated Lorelai tears appearing in her eyes.

"It was more than that."

"No, it has to be planned," replied Lorelai shaking her head. "Bye Max," she hung up and just stood next to the hall table.

Buffy and Rory both looked worriedly at each other before standing and going over to the older woman. "Mum, did Max just ask you to marry him?"

Lorelai nodded mutely.

"I take it from your reaction that you're not sure... about marriage that is," said Buffy, feeling a little jealously for some reason.

Lorelai looked into Buffy's eyes, "It should be magical. There should be music playing and romantic lighting and a subtle build-up to the popping of the big question. There should be a thousand yellow daisies and candles and a horse and I don't know what the horse is doing there unless he was riding it, which seems a little over the top, but it should be more than, hey we should get married, over the phone... It should be magical..." she trailed of as tears ran down her cheeks.

Buffy and Rory looked at each other again before moving one either side of the older woman and guiding her to the couch. "Coffee," suggested Buffy looking at Rory as they eased Lorelai onto couch.

"Right," agreed Rory hurrying towards the kitchen.

Buffy sat next to Lorelai taking her hand in hers as she turned slightly to face her. "Do you love him?" she asked gently.

"I-I think so!"

"You're not sure?" Buffy frowned.

"No," Lorelai sighed. "I mean I like him... a lot. I get the same feeling in the pit of my stomach I get when I'm around Rory's dad..." she trailed off for a moment before smiling a little. "And the sex is great. But I don't know if I love him!" she confessed absently caressing the blonde's hand.

"Well okay. I admit it wasn't the best way for him to propose, but maybe you should sleep on it, see how you feel tomorrow," suggested Buffy before mischief started dancing in her eyes, "Then if you decide to accept you can spend every moment making him pay for not asking you to marry him how he should have."

"Well that would work," said Lorelai smiling back.

--------------

Lorelai looked up into Buffy's eyes as the blonde slowly leaned down and captured her mouth, in moments deepening it and sending fire into the brunette's brain as Buffy's tongue caressed her lips asking for entry. Opening her lips, she extended her own tongue to welcome its mate within the warm cavity.

Lorelai gasped as she wrapped her legs around Buffy, drawing the blonde's hips into her centre and sending waves of pleasure throughout her body as her clitoris rubbed against her lover's.

Her eyes shot open as a deep moan escaped her throat, easing her hand from inside her panties as she stared up at the bedroom ceiling, "Oh god," she groaned as she looked around her darkened room as her thoughts went to the blonde woman sleeping in her living room.

Lorelai grabbed her phone and quickly highlighted Max's number and pressed dial. Holding it to her ear as she heard it finally picked up.

"Hello," Max said sleepily.

"Yes," said Lorelai.

"Sorry? Who is this?"

"How many girlfriends do you have?"

"Lorelai?"

"Well at least you guest the right one."

"Lorelai. What do you want it's... four o'clock in the morning."

"I said yes, I'll marry you."

"WHAT!"

Lorelai held the phone away from her ear for a moment. "I'll marry you," she repeated again. "If you still want to?"

"Ah yeah I still want to," he smiled happily. "Ah mind telling me what's changed?"

Lorelai closed her eyes for a moment tears standing in them. "I just had time to think about it and realised it's what I want!" she replied as the tears trickled down her face.

"Lorelai, are you crying?" Max asked concerned.

"Of course I am you big lug. Can you come over later this afternoon after school so we can talk?"

"Of course Lorelai. I'll see you later. I love you, bye Lorelai."

"Bye Max," she said as she disconnected. She turned on her side and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Broken 3/5

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: GilmoreSlash, Twisting the Hellmouth. If anyone else wants, yes, but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But if I did I am sure you can guess how much difference that would make!

Spoiler: Season 5 of Buffy and Season 1 of GG starting at the end of 1.21 Love, Daisies, and Troubadours.

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairings: Rory/Dean, Lorelai/Max, Lorelai/Buffy.

Summery: Buffy starts work.

Notes: I do not remember ever hearing Tobin's surname, so I made one up. Most of what is left of this tale is totally AU with occasional reference to some season two storylines such as Lorelai's upcoming marriage to Max. (My gut tells me this will not happen lol.) And the dialogue from the same.

Thanks so much to my great beta Tamara.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai tiptoed down the stairs in an effort not to wake Buffy. Reaching the bottom, she began turning towards the kitchen, "You don't need to be quiet, I'm awake," announced Buffy, her nostrils flaring as her nose took in the scent of Lorelai's earlier arousal.

Lorelai's hand went to her chest as she turned to look down at the blonde, "God Buffy, you could've given me a heart attack."

"Sorry, couldn't resist, you looked so cute, trying to sneak down the stairs, so you wouldn't disturb me."

'Cute! She thinks I'm cute?' Lorelai could not help blushing. "Ah normally, I'm quite good at sneaking down the stairs, had lots of practise when I lived with my parents... So I ah was going to get some coffee... ah you wanna join me?"

Buffy threw back the bedclothes and sprang out. "Sure," she said stretching.

Lorelai froze, mesmerised at the sight of the blonde's exposed midriff as the baby tee she wore lifted away from her body. It was several moments before she realised that Buffy had stopped stretching. "Ah right then," she blushed again as she quickly turned and hurried towards the kitchen.

"So do you want me to cook you some breakfast?" asked Buffy entering the kitchen behind Lorelai.

"You know you don't have to do that, right?" Lorelai pointed out.

"I know. I want to. It makes me feel useful," confessed Buffy pulling the bread out, and preparing to make some toast.

"Well okay. But don't go blaming me if you turn into my little homemaker," chuckled Lorelai.

"Hey, who you calling little," pouted Buffy throwing a slice of bread at the brunette making the coffee.

Lorelai smirked as she caught the bread and pretended to examine it, "Well you're not very good at toast. This is all soft and white," she tossed it back to the blonde who placed it in the toaster.

Lorelai stood with her back to the coffeemaker, unable to pull her eyes from the blonde's form as she began pulling various food items from the fridge. As Buffy bent forward to retrieve the bacon that had slipped to the back, she stuck her backside towards Lorelai who blushed, unconsciously licked her lips, as she thought of the dream she had only an hour earlier. She turned quickly back to the coffee as Buffy turned and carried the food items over to the stove and pulled out the pans to start breakfast.

"So, ready for your first day at the Inn?" asked Lorelai as she poured two cups of coffee and offered one to Buffy.

Buffy smiled as she accepted the coffee while keeping an eye on the food, "Thanks. I'm not sure really," she confessed. "I spent a couple of months working as a waitress in a diner in LA one summer, nothing like Luke's, much more ah big city. But this is my first real job. Will I be expected to suck up to the boss," she laughed suddenly.

Lorelai blushed almost purple at the sudden image that ran through her mind. Luckily, Buffy had already turned to flip the bacon and so she was able to hide it and turned quickly to refill her cup. "Well I'll expect you to be my eyes and ears among the staff. Any rebellion must be crushed," she joked.

"Sorry Lorelai, I'm with the peasants," laughed Buffy. "Up with the revolution."

"Here, here," exclaimed Rory exiting her bedroom, yawning.

"You're up early honey," commented Lorelai automatically pulling another cup out of the cupboard and filling it from the coffeemaker.

"Yeah. So are you," countered Rory. "Thanks," she said taking the cup from her mother and sipping it as she sat at the table.

"Breakfast?" enquired Buffy looking over to the teenager.

"Yeah thanks," nodded Rory.

For the first time, Lorelai noticed her daughter was wearing exactly the same amount of clothes as Buffy. She frowned as it occurred to her that Rory often wore a baby tee and panties to bed in the summer! 'So why can't I take my eyes off Buffy if I'm used to Rory walking around like that?' she asked herself. 'Well duh, she's your daughter, incest is a sin... But Buffy hmmm lick her butt...' she sighed.

"Mum, you okay?" asked Rory.

"What? Oh sorry just thinking something dirty... about Max," Lorelai smiled slightly.

"Eww. Don't wanna know," grimaced Rory.

"Right there with you Rory," added Buffy, as she placed scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages on the plates and placed them in front of the two Gilmores before taking her own and sitting opposite the teenager. "I found out once, my mum had sex on a police car with my Wat... my high school librarian," she said smiling but both Gilmores could see it once more did not reach her eyes.

"That must have been embarrassing," surmised Rory softly.

"Yeah," sighed Buffy.

"So I guess now that you're both here, I can give you the news... I phoned Max earlier and told him yes, I would marry him."

"What?" cried Rory happily, jumping up and hugging her mother. "What did he say?" she asked as she moved back to her seat.

"What."

"What did he say?" Rory repeated herself.

"What," smirked Lorelai, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Mum, what did he say?" frowned Rory in frustration.

"I told you. What," laughed Lorelai.

"Huh!" said Rory in total confusion.

"You really aren't fully awake yet are you kiddo," chuckled Lorelai. "He said _what_ when I said yes."

"Oh he said the word what, when you said you'd marry him, got it," nodded Rory.

"Right," smiled Lorelai.

"Congratulations Lorelai," said Buffy softly.

"Thanks," Lorelai mumbled back.

--------------

"So are you gonna join us this morning?" asked Buffy as she stood in sweatpants and a t-shirt by the back door waiting for Rory to join her for Tai Chi.

"I don't think so, I'll just content myself with watching while drinking coffee," smirked Lorelai.

"You should join us mum, it's fun," cajoled Rory entering the kitchen wearing her own t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Maybe some other time," replied Lorelai.

"Really?" pushed Rory.

"Or probably not."

"We'll get you to join us, you see if we don't," said Rory stepping through the door held open by Buffy.

Lorelai grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it outside. She sat on the back porch sipping her fourth cup of coffee of the morning as Buffy started slowly walking her daughter through the same routine she had shown her the day before.

Lorelai forgot her coffee resting on her lap as she watched Buffy. Even though she was going slowly to make sure Rory could follow the fluid movements, Lorelai had never seen anyone move with so much grace!

--------------

"So are you coming out?" Lorelai called through the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute," Buffy called back.

"Well hurry up already. It won't look very good, if I have to fire you for being late on your first day when I'm the one driving you to work," laughed Lorelai as she heard the bolt pulled back. 'Wow,' she thought blushing as Buffy stood in the door in her maid's uniform. "You look pretty... presentable," she finished lamely having to turn away and headed down the stairs.

Buffy frowned at the older woman's back as she followed her down the stairs.

"Grandma's going to be so pleased," smirked Rory from the bottom as she spied the blonde. "Mum can tell her, we now have a live in maid," she giggled.

"That's true," mused Lorelai as she eyed Buffy speculatively.

"Forget it you two," stated Buffy her hands on her hips. "I appreciate everything both of you are doing but no way am I cleaning up behind you."

"But you're so good at laundry and cooking," pouted Lorelai making Rory laugh even more.

"Weren't you the one that said we were going to be late?" said Buffy changing the subject.

"Okay, let's go," said Lorelai grabbing her keys and heading for the door. "Bye honey, see you later," she called out to her daughter.

"Bye," called back Rory. "Buffy," she said, the blonde turned to regard the teenager. "Good luck on your first day... Everything's going to work out."

Buffy smiled a little lopsided, "I hope so Rory."

--------------

"Lorelai, you're in early this morning," said a smallish brown haired man from behind the desk as Lorelai led Buffy into the lobby.

"Hi Tobin. I'm in early to show Buffy around," Lorelai gestured to the blonde, "She's taking over from Julie, while she's on maternity leave. So Tobin, meet Buffy Summers. Buffy this is Tobin Sellers, the Inn's night manager," she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Buffy," smiled Tobin coming around the desk and holding his hand out.

"And you Tobin... It's okay to call you Tobin, right?" said Buffy shaking the offered hand. "Or do I call you sir or Mr Sellers?"

Tobin laughed, "Tobin's fine. I'm sure Lorelai's told you we're just one big family around here."

"Yes, just wait until you meet Michel, the black sheep of the Independence Inn family," chuckled Lorelai. "Come on, I'll show you the most important room in the place," she smiled leading the way. "See you later, Tobin," she called out as she pushed the door to the kitchen open.

"Hey Sookie," Lorelai greeted a short fat woman who stood chopping something at a counter. "This is Buffy, the woman I told you about, the one that's staying with Rory and me for a while."

Sookie wiped her hands on the cloth tucked into her waistband and turned to offer her hand. "Hi, I'm Sookie St. James," she smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Sookie. So Lorelai tells me you have the second best coffee in town..."

"Buffy you weren't supposed to tell Sookie that part," Lorelai stage whispered to the blonde.

"So my coffee is only second best," Sookie mock growled her eyes narrowing. "Maybe I should stop making it then!"

"Oh no Sookie, you make great coffee, you know I love your coffee, please don't cut me off," pleaded Lorelai dramatically.

"Oh alright," chuckled Sookie. "I assume you know Lorelai is addicted to coffee?"

"Yeah. I figured that out after her third cup over breakfast on Saturday," nodded Buffy.

"Hey I'll have you know my coffee addiction is one of my most endearing qualities," pouted Lorelai before deliberately walking over and pouring her and Buffy a cup each.

"Aren't you supposed to be showing me around?" asked Buffy as she took the cup.

"Lorelai always finds time for coffee," laughed Sookie turning back to the vegetables she was chopping.

"Of course," agreed Lorelai. "So guess who said yes to a marriage proposal this morning."

"Who?" asked Sookie. Lorelai just stood there and arched an eyebrow. "No!"

"Yes," smirked Lorelai.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes, Sookie."

"Oh my god," squealed Sookie suddenly hugging her friend. "What happened? I want all the details," she gushed happily.

Buffy wandered over to the kitchen door leading into the grounds, desperately trying not to hear Lorelai tell Sookie about her and Max.

--------------

Buffy had just finished her first shift and was now in need of coffee before heading back to the Gilmore's house. She was happily surprised that the staff had not bombarded her with questions! The other maids were nice and Abigail, her immediate boss, had shown her the ropes after Lorelai had been called away. Her main duties centred on servicing the guests' rooms and helping to serve breakfast, and lunch if they were shorthanded, but that day there was no need.

She left the silly cap and apron, she had been required to wear while serving breakfast in the women's locker room and headed for the kitchen. Sookie had been very nice to her, and waved off the couple of mistakes she had made during breakfast, telling her that she would get the hang of it in no time.

Buffy would have liked to work longer as it gave her very little time to brood on her troubles but decided that she should at least try walking through the town on her own. Also, she had told Lorelai that she planned on cooking again that night, so she would need to stop at the market anyway.

"Hey Sookie," she smiled as she entered the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee.

Buffy had only taken a step towards her destination, when Sookie turned to acknowledge the blonde. Somehow, as she turned, her feet went from under her and she fell onto her back, the large knife she held went straight up and then began to plummet, point first, towards her face. Having had the wind knocked out of her, Sookie lay there stunned, watching the knife in slow motion as it came towards her. Then it suddenly stopped less than an inch from her eye. She blinked several times as the knife was quickly moved away from her face. That was when she realised that Buffy had somehow caught the knife before it could hit her.

"Sookie, are you okay?" asked Buffy as several of her assistances joined the blonde around the prone woman. Buffy put the knife onto the counter and tried again, "Sookie are you okay? Do you have any pain anywhere?"

Sookie shook her head, "No. No, I'm fine, I just knocked the wind out of myself, I'll be fine," she said holding her hands out to two of her staff to help her up.

"Are you sure?" asked Buffy, worry on her face as she helped aid Sookie to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine... Thanks to you! How did you move so fast to catch the knife?" Sookie asked curiously.

"No idea," lied Buffy. "Maybe it's like the times you hear about people picking up cars to rescue trapped people, only I was able to move fast instead of pick things up!"

"Yeah I guess," nodded Sookie. "Anyway, thanks."

"My pleasure. Anyway, if you're okay, I'll get going," smiled Buffy having decided to leave before someone could start questioning her. As she headed back through the door, she looked back, "Hey, you could always join Rory and me in Tai Chi sometime, maybe help your coordination, stop you having so many mishaps!"

"Not really built for Tai Chi," chuckled Sookie, "But thanks anyway."

"Okay then, but if you change your mind we start at six each morning. Bye Sookie see you tomorrow."

--------------

Buffy stood a little apprehensively at the edge of the square, quietly observing the various townspeople moving around, all with their own concerns but still having time to stop and converse with their fellows!

"Are you okay?" came a male voice.

Buffy turned to see a tall youth, "I'm fine thanks," she told him.

"I haven't seen you around before."

Buffy shook her head as she looked back to the square, "Only arrived in town on Friday, I think!"

"You think?" prompted the boy.

"Doesn't matter."

"Ah okay," said the boy coming up to stand next to her. "It takes a little getting used to if you're from out of town," he mused. "I'm Dean by the way," he introduced himself.

"Figured you were," smirked Buffy craning her neck to look up at the boy. "I'm Buffy."

"I figured that too," smiled Dean. "You've been the talk of town for the last two days. Thanks for that," he laughed lightly.

"Huh?"

"Took the heat off Rory and me. We broke up a while back and only just got back together, a lot of the gossip around here used to be about us... well me mostly."

"What, because Rory's the town princess?" laughed Buffy.

"Something like that," mused Dean. "So are you going into the lion's den?"

"Well unless I wanna sleep here tonight, it's go through the square or go through a lot of backyards to get home!" she laughed a little nervously. "Plus I planned on stopping at the market... Hey you work there right," she smirked looking up at him again. Dean nodded. "Any chance you could sneak me in the back," she asked.

"Sorry, Taylor wouldn't like that," he chuckled.

"That's what I figured," sighed Buffy as she began walking towards Doose's market.

She was grateful that Dean was by her side. "So Rory says you're staying for awhile?" he said.

"Hopefully. Hafta see! So you're from a big city as well, I hear?" asked Buffy as they passed several townspeople and tried to ignore their stares.

"Yeah, moved here from Chicago last summer when my dad got a job as the foreman for a trucking company. So where are you from?"

"I lived in LA most of my life, then lived in a small town called Sunnydale about two hours north of there," replied Buffy.

"Oh so you're used to small town living?" surmised Dean.

Buffy could not help the laugh escaping her lips as she shook her head, "Sunnydale is nothing like Stars Hollow... It has ah... gangs killing people, kidnappings, you name it..." she stopped as she realised she probably should not have said what she did!

"Is that why you left?" asked Dean a little shocked. Being from a large city, he had grown up with the knowledge of the violence that seemed to plague them. But had never envisaged it happening in a small town!

"Partly," replied Buffy vaguely as they reached the market.

Ten minutes later, Buffy was exiting the store carrying a bag of groceries.

"Hello dear. How are you today?" asked Miss Patty as she and another woman met the blonde at the door.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," answered Buffy a little nervously.

"Oh, this is Babette Dell, she lives next door to you," Miss Patty smiled reassuringly.

"Nice to see you recovered from the other night, sugar," said Babette.

Buffy smiled back as Miss Patty gently kicked her friend, "Yeah, just a bad dream. Well if you'll excuse me, I need to get back with the groceries. It was nice talking to you. Bye," she said beginning to walk away.

"And you too dear," Miss Patty called back.

--------------

"Max stopped me as I was leaving school and asked me to give you a message," said Rory as Lorelai met her at the bus stop.

"Oh conspiring against me already?"

"Yes, all part of my plan to take over the town," giggled Rory. "He's not going to be able to make it today. Headmaster Charleston wanted him to attend some meeting which he doesn't think will finish until about eight."

"Oh okay. I'll phone him later," replied Lorelai.

"You should get married in Italy," Rory declared suddenly going off tangent.

"Way too far from home. Change topics please. There's tons of stuff going on in the world. Big stuff," Lorelai pointed out.

"Like?" asked Rory.

"Balkans."

"That was ages ago. Read a paper," smiled Rory.

"Ugh. They make my hands black."

"Oh! You should walk down the aisle to Frank Sinatra with a huge bouquet of something that smells really good."

"Pot Roast," suggested Lorelai.

"And you should wear a long veil with your hair up," continued Rory.

"Ugh, I'll take any other subject in the world for two hundred, Alex," frowned Lorelai.

"Why don't you want to think about this?" asked Rory curiously.

"I don't know! I think maybe I'm a little overwhelmed!"

"I think the bridesmaids should be able to pick their own dresses," added Rory.

"You know how on All in the Family when Edith would be yapping about something and Archie would pretend to make a noose and hang himself or shoot himself in the head?"

"Yeah?" frowned Rory.

"I don't know. Something about this moment just made me think of that," mused Lorelai.

"Fine, I'm done," sighed Rory. She looked around for a moment realising they were not heading towards Luke's. "Where're we going?"

"Home," replied Lorelai as she opened the driver's door of the jeep. "Buffy's cooking again, and anyway I don't want too leave her alone to long. She seems to be getting better but still... And I like that she cooks for us."

"Yeah but you shouldn't take advantage of her," chided Rory climbing in the other side of the jeep.

"I'm trying not to!" said Lorelai her eyes taking on a distant look for a moment before she smiled across at her daughter. "But hey, you tasted her spaghetti and meatballs when you got in Saturday night! Rory, we have our own live-in cook. As Gilmores we are supposed to take advantage, it's the family motto; your grandmother would disown us if we don't."

"Okay, but you do your own laundry," said Rory firmly.

"But ma," whined Lorelai.

--------------

"We're home," Lorelai called out as they came through the front door.

"Kitchen," shouted Buffy.

"Oh there's our little homemaker," smirked Lorelai as they joined the blonde. Buffy arched her eyebrow. "Ah not little, ah... petite... Still bad?" she stammered. Buffy nodded her head as Rory stifled a laugh. "How's compact?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "All the same, Lorelai," she pointed out. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I figured you'd go to Luke's first!"

"Ah no, sorry," said Lorelai.

It was then that something occurred to Rory. "You haven't told Luke yet, have you?" she surmised.

"No, not yet. I just haven't had the time."

"Yes you have. You would have finished work at least an hour before you met me at the bus stop!"

"Okay," conceded Lorelai. "It's just... I don't know how to tell him okay," she sighed.

"'Cause you have a thing for him," smirked Rory.

"Ah no," disagreed Lorelai shaking her head. "But you're always saying he has a thing for me. So I don't want to hurt his feelings okay," she said seriously.

"Yeah okay mum. We'll just have to break it to him gently," nodded Rory in understanding. "Well if there's an hour until dinner, I'll start my homework."

--------------

"You really are a good cook, Buffy," Rory complemented the blonde as she tasted the fluffy mashed potato.

"Thanks," smiled Buffy sitting opposite the teenager.

"Yeah, I thought you said your culinary endeavours were restricted to just spaghetti and meatballs and Chilli?" mused Lorelai.

"Well I asked Sookie for some tips and I picked up a basic cookbook from the market," admitted Buffy looking down at her plate a little embarrassed.

"Well you're taking to it like a duck to water," smiled Lorelai.

"Thanks," replied Buffy a little shy smile on her face. "I just want to be able to pay you back for the help you're giving me."

"Well if there were any doubts about helping you before today, which there weren't, you more than dispelled them when you saved Sookie," Lorelai smiled warmly.

"Why? What happened to Sookie? Is she okay?" asked Rory in panic.

"She's fine honey, thanks to Buffy," Lorelai assured her daughter.

"I only did what anyone would have," explained Buffy blushing a little.

"Not what I heard. According to Manny, you moved so fast it seemed that one moment you were by the door, the next you were standing over Sookie holding the knife," Lorelai pointed out with awe in her voice. "You saved Sookie's life."

"It was like I told Sookie. It was probably like the times you hear about people lifting cars to save people but I just moved fast," explained Buffy.

"Maybe it has something to do with Tai Chi, how I saw you moving so fast when you did it on Saturday," suggested Rory.

"I suppose it could be," agreed Lorelai before turning back to the blonde. "But however you managed it. Thank you for saving Sookie for me."

"Ah okay," blushed Buffy turning her attention back to her food.

Rory exchanged a knowing smile with her mother as they both let the matter drop.

--------------

"Lorelai!" called out Miss Patty as she spotted Lorelai walking past Doose's with Rory and Buffy the next morning.

"Oh hi Patty," Lorelai greeted her.

"So..." prompted Miss Patty.

"So Patty," smiled Lorelai.

"You said yes!"

"How did you know?" asked Lorelai glancing at her two companions.

"Oh ah someone told me," Miss Patty threw a quick guilty glance at Rory, "But I can't remember who!"

Lorelai looked at her daughter, who blushed, "Hey maybe Babette overheard us talking yesterday morning... You know how thin the walls of our house are?"

"Uh huh," smirked Lorelai nodded before looking back at Miss Patty. "I said yes."

"She said yes," smiled Miss Patty happily looking at Rory.

"I know!" nodded Rory a big smile on her own face.

"I'm right here," said Lorelai. "And the little stoolpigeon hasn't got any more to say."

"Hey, I'm no squealer. It was Babette I tell ya," pouted Rory dramatically making Buffy laugh.

"He's a good man?" enquired Miss Patty drawing Lorelai back to her.

"Oh yeah," nodded Lorelai, "He's a good man."

"Oh I love this!" declared Miss Patty. "I just love this! Have you told Luke?"

"Well, no, it just happened yesterday," pointed out Lorelai, Miss Patty gave her a look, "Oh Patty, stop it. I'll tell him. It's not that big a deal if he just finds out."

"Well, whatever you say."

"Well, uh, it just so happens we are on our way over there now to have some breakfast, and I'll tell Luke then," stated Lorelai.

"Be gentle," advised Miss Patty.

"Patty, me and Luke are just friends," insisted Lorelai.

"Just friends. Yes, yes, I know," nodded Miss Patty not looking convinced.

"It's true," insisted Lorelai.

"Okay let's go," prodded Rory looping her arm with her mother's.

The three started walking towards Luke's again. Buffy arched her eyebrow as she sensed people following them.

"Well it is," added Lorelai looking at her daughter.

"I know," reassured Rory gently patting her mother's arm.

"What is it with this place? Why will nobody believe me?" sighed Lorelai.

"I believe you Lorelai," interrupted Buffy, she was not sure how she knew but she did!

"Thanks," Lorelai smiled a little shyly at the blonde.

"They believe you," Rory reassured her mother.

"No they don't," pouted Lorelai.

"I promise they believe you."

"You are pacifying me," Lorelai frowned at her daughter.

"Just a little," agreed Rory.

"Well, I don't like it," sighed Lorelai as they reached the diner. "I can't wait for the movie theatre to reopen," she said as the three sat at a table and glanced at the group of townspeople with their faces pressed to the outside of the window.

"I thought you said this town didn't have a movie theatre?" asked Buffy.

"Well it hasn't, but that just seemed like the thing to say!" chuckled Lorelai. She picked up the menu and began to browse it, "Hmm. Let's see, what looks good. I'm so unbelievably hungry, I'm gonna have to order breakfast and lunch, crazy huh?"

"Mum, go tell him," Rory prodded again nodding towards Luke behind the counter.

"I will," nodded Lorelai not looking away from the menu.

"Now," insisted Rory.

"Why?"

"Because in five minutes, somebody's going to be pushed through the window," added Buffy. Silently betting with herself that it would be Kirk who was at that moment pinned between Miss Patty and Babette.

"This is crazy. Why is everybody making such a big deal about this?" asked Lorelai.

"Because everyone knows that Luke has a thing for you," Rory reminded her.

"Luke does not have a thing for me," insisted Lorelai, although her voice lacked any conviction.

"Tell him," Rory said firmly.

"Uh, we can barely get through a single conversation without biting each other's heads off."

"Lorelai maybe you should tell him. If he does have feelings for you, it might hurt him if he hears it from someone else," said Buffy.

"Everything about me repulses that man. My coffee drinking, my eating habits. Remember when I called him Ranger Bob last week he hated that!" mused Lorelai.

"Will you get me a muffin when you're up there?" asked Rory.

"Me too please, Lorelai," added Buffy.

"Okay. God. Fine," sighed Lorelai getting up and heading over to the counter. "Hey," she greeted Luke.

"Fresh coffee will be ready in a minute unless you wanna just roll up a dollar bill and go nuts," smirked Luke.

"No thanks, I can wait."

Just then, Luke noticed the people at the window, "What the hell's going on with them?"

"Oh, I don't know," answered Lorelai somewhat flustered.

"Crazy people. Whole town should be medicated and put in a rec room with ping pong tables and hand puppets," snapped Luke before noticing that Lorelai seemed nervous. "What?"

"Nothing. I..." stammered Lorelai. "Well, I have something to tell you. No I have something to share with you actually."

"To share with me," frowned Luke.

"Yes, 'cause when exciting things happen in your life, you want to share them with the people in your life who you think will find them exciting, which I think you will."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's very..."

"Exciting," interrupted Luke. "I've heard. I'm all prepared to jump up and down if necessary."

"Okay, here it is. Um, Max has asked me to marry him and I said yes," Lorelai said quickly hoping to get the outburst over with.

"Yeah, I figured," nodded Luke his face unreadable.

"Oh. You did?" replied Lorelai a little surprised at his calmness.

"Congratulations by the way," Luke smiled a little.

"Thank you."

"Have you set a date?"

"No not yet. Uh, I guess I'll just have three blueberry muffins and some coffee," pouted Lorelai.

"Coming right up," said Luke putting three cups on the counter and beginning to fill them.

"Okay."

"You know, I think it's good you're doing this," mused Luke.

"You do? Good... me too!"

"Where you gonna live?"

"What?" frowned Lorelai.

"Here? Hartford?" Luke clarified.

"Here... I don't know, we haven't talked about it actually," admitted Lorelai.

"Hartford's probably good, closer to Rory's school," Luke pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," mused Lorelai.

"Of course, it is a little far from the Inn."

"Uh, yeah," nodded Lorelai.

"But who knows how long you'll work after you're married."

"Excuse me?" frowned Lorelai.

"Oh, but you probably already talked about that, right?"

"Uh, no, but I do think he and my father have come to an agreement on how many goats I'm worth," replied Lorelai sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just talking here. It's great, really. You gonna have more kids?"

"Hey! Personal."

"I mean, he wants kids right?" asked Luke.

"In the world? Yes, he wants kids."

"You haven't talked about that either," surmised Luke.

"Okay, you know what we have and have not discussed is none of your business," snapped Lorelai.

"Joint checking accounts?"

"Luke!"

"You do know his last name don't you?" asked Luke amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Luke."

"Fine, it's your business."

"Yes it is. It's my business," agreed Lorelai.

"Hey, some people go their entire lives without having these kinds of conversations. My parents didn't discuss a damn thing my entire childhood. Worked fine for them. Of course, when my mum died she hadn't told my dad where the coupon drawer was. Took him ten years to find it. Used a coffee can the whole time."

"Okay."

"I don't care what anybody says, a coupon can is not as good as a coupon drawer."

"How are those muffins coming?" asked Lorelai her eyes flashing.

"But you know what, you might like a coupon can. You never know. Here you go. Three blueberry muffins," he handed her the food.

"Thank you," said Lorelai with relief in her voice as she returned to the table. "Now what's going on?" she asked noticing that the crowd had moved away from the window and were now looking at the ground below it.

"Kirk passed out," giggled Rory.

"Here's your muffins," said Lorelai placing one in front of each of the other two table occupants.

"Thanks. How'd he take it?" asked Buffy.

"Fine, he took it fine," mused Lorelai.

--------------

Lorelai held the phone to her ear as she walked out onto the back porch.

"Hello?" answered Max.

"Where are we gonna live?" Lorelai asked a little catch in her voice.

"Lorelai?" Max asked in a puzzled tone.

"Where are we gonna live?" she repeated.

"Well, I..."

"Your house, my house?"

"I don't know," confessed Max.

"I mean, we should figure this stuff out. I have a life and a kid, and both of them require a house of some sort," Lorelai continued to rant.

"Okay, but..."

"And I have stuff. I have a lot of stuff. You haven't seen my closet yet, but you would not believe the amount of stuff one person can accumulate. I don't even know what this stuff is, but it's there and it's mine and it needs a place to live."

"Well..."

"And I want to work," stated Lorelai.

"What?" frowned Max.

"And I like my bank."

"Okay hold on," said Max trying to calm her down so he could at least try to answer some of her worries.

"It's small and the teller's name is Margie and she can't count," ranted Lorelai. "And I think there's something so poetic about banking at a place where the teller can't count."

"Lorelai," cried Max.

"What?" pouted Lorelai.

"Calm down. Talk to me."

"It's just... If I die, I want you to know where the coupon drawer is."

"Well, I would like that too. I think," frowned Max.

"Well, we need to figure these things out before..."

"Before we get married," finished Max.

"Well, these are important things to discuss," Lorelai pointed out.

"I agree. They're extremely important things to discuss."

"So my house, your house?"

--------------

"So all sorted out?" Buffy asked from the couch as Lorelai hung up the phone.

Lorelai was still not sure how she felt about the whole Max and her thing but managed a smile as she joined the blonde on the couch. "Yeah, pretty much. My house, separate bank accounts as well as a joint one for all the bills. We'll keep most of my furniture but he insists that we have his couch and have more shelves for all the books he has, which will make Rory very happy," she chuckled.

"Well that's good, no offence but a new couch would be good," nodded Buffy. "So what about the date?"

"Ah no, not yet," mused Lorelai realising that she had not wanted to commit to a particular date.

"Well if I'm going to stay in town for any amount of time, I better start looking for a place of my own sooner rather than later."

"No you don't," said Lorelai a little panic in her voice. "It might be a year or more before Max and I get married. Please stay."

"Okay," nodded Buffy watching Lorelai's face break into a happy smile. "But you know this, me staying here, is only temporary right? Just let me know when you need me out, okay?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah okay."

--------------

Buffy was busy preparing dinner and Lorelai was seated at the table reading the paper when Rory came in and dropped heavily into one of the chairs. "I have no wilderness skills. How am I supposed to get into Harvard, if I have no wilderness skills?" she asked looking at her mother.

"I don't know honey," smiled Lorelai. "Maybe you'll have to give up your dream of majoring in logging."

Buffy laughed a little at the pouting teenager before her face fell as she imagined her sister having a similar look on numerous occasions. Blinking rapidly, to clear away the tears that now stood in her eyes. She turned her attention back to the meal she was preparing.

"I called the Fireflies," Rory continued to rant as neither Gilmore saw Buffy's reactions. "Do they need troop leaders? Yes. Good, I'll be a troop leader. Great. The only catch is it's summer. Camping season. I need wilderness skills. Why did you never take me camping?"

"Camping? Are you kidding?" laughed Lorelai. "I couldn't get you to step on wet grass until you were three."

"If you had taken me camping, I'd have wilderness skills," Rory pointed out logically.

"Well, I'll tell you what. I'll take you upstairs. I'll throw you out the window. If you manage to grab the tree, I'll be your witness," smirked Lorelai.

"I called the Sunnyside Home," continued Rory determined to get her mother to understand how important this was to her chances to get into Harvard. "Do they need any volunteers? And believe it or not, they don't, but they do need an accordion player for their Friday night polka party."

"How come I never forced you to learn the accordion?" surmised Lorelai.

"The library was closed. I can call them tomorrow, but they only have twelve books, so I'm not counting on that. The tutoring program at Chilton is still taking names. I guess I can do that but..."

"Honey, calm down," said Lorelai placing her hand on her daughter's.

"I'm not prepared," cried Rory. "I will never catch up."

"You will catch up, but not in one night. You've made your lists and your calls, why don't you relax and call Dean to come over?" suggested Lorelai.

"We're in a fight," sighed Rory.

"Why?" frowned Lorelai.

"Because you never took me camping," snipped Rory.

"Oh boy, I am really sucking tonight," pouted Lorelai.

"We were supposed to hang out and I told him I couldn't and he got mad and we're in a fight," Rory explained.

"Ugh. Well, listen, why don't I cancel on Max tonight and I'll hang out here with you and Buffy. We can make popcorn and reminisce about how I never forced you to become a missionary," suggested Lorelai.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to focus on this; I'll come up with something!" Rory shook her head as she stood up. "I'm going to change," she said heading for her room.

"Well, I can help," offered Lorelai. "Buffy too."

"No, I need to do this alone," Rory shook her head as she glanced back from her door.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," answered Rory closing her door.

"Okay, but listen, I would reconsider calling Dean. It's not his fault that you're so fabulous he can't think about anything else," Lorelai raised her voice.

"Mum," cried Rory through the door.

"I mean, he just sits in his room, eating Fruit Loops out of the box, saying your name over and over and over," laughed Lorelai.

"Rory, I love you Rory. Rory, I will not be ignored Rory..." Buffy joined in trying to deepen her voice in an attempt to sound more masculine.

"Quit it," exclaimed Rory opening her door and sticking her head out to look at the two grinning women.

"Okay," smirked Lorelai before turning to Buffy, "Oh Rory, please don't ignore me, my Rory," she hammed it up.

"You're impossible," pouted Rory closing her door again as the two adults laughed.

--------------

Rory came bouncing out of her room less than half an hour later, a big smile on her face. "Mum, tomorrow I'm going to build a house," she declared.

"Is there a pill?" smirked Buffy.

"You're building a house?" smiled Lorelai, "Hon. we already have a house."

"It's a Rebuilding Together thing for the needy," explained Rory.

"Oh so you're building a house for the needy," grinned Lorelai getting an image of her daughter in a set of pink dungarees trying to lift a huge hammer.

"Help build a house," corrected Rory.

"Did you tell them that there's a light bulb in your closet that burned out in '97 that you still haven't changed?" asked Lorelai.

"It's for charity," Rory pointed out.

"Wow, don't those people have enough problems without having you as a contractor?" chuckled Lorelai.

"I'm sure there will be real construction workers there," countered Rory.

"Oh."

"I will be assisting, I will be helping out those less fortunate than myself, I will be getting college credit and this is the end of this particular conversation," stated Rory firmly.

"You're right," nodded Lorelai, "It's a good thing. Nice, keeps your halo shiny."

--------------

Lorelai poured coffee into a cup as Rory came out of her room having changed from her Tai Chi clothes into _blue_ dungarees, much to Lorelai's disappointment.

"Time?" asked Rory.

"8:30," replied Lorelai.

"I'm late," sighed Rory heading for the door.

"Hold on, coffee!" cried Lorelai.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight," said Rory turning to go.

"Wait, one sec. Buffy and I have something for you," explained Lorelai as Buffy smiling at the teenager, joined her.

"Mum, I have to be there in twenty minutes."

"We know, but we made you something really cool," smiled Buffy.

"Can't it wait 'til tonight?"

"It won't be cool tonight," explained Lorelai.

"What do you mean it won't be cool tonight? What loses its cool factor in twelve hours?"

"This," smiled Lorelai triumphantly pulling a hammer from behind her back and holding it up. At least Rory thought it was a hammer but could not be sure as it was covered in pink decorations.

"What is that?" asked Rory.

"A hammer," replied Buffy, both her and Lorelai grinning like idiots.

"It has feathers on it," Rory pointed out looking at it closely.

"Yes," nodded Lorelai.

"Why?" frowned Rory.

"Buffy thought the rhinestones and bows would feel lonely," answered Lorelai.

"What do you want me to do with it?" edged Rory.

"Build a really pretty house," declared Lorelai.

"How long is it gonna take me to talk you both out of giving that to me?" sighed Rory.

Lorelai smirked, "Forty minutes..."

"An hour tops," finished Buffy.

"Hand it over," sighed Rory.

"Call me when you get home, and please be careful," ordered Lorelai as the two women followed the teenager towards the door.

"I will," Rory assured her mother.

"I mean it Timmy, no falling down the well," chuckled Lorelai.

"Bye," Rory said as she started opening the door.

"Bye," the two women said.

As Rory opened front door, she found Lane standing there with a box in hand and three others on the porch, "Oh, geez, you scared me," she told her friend putting her hand to her chest.

"Sorry. Where you going?" asked Lane.

"I'm doing that Rebuilding Together thing today," Rory reminded her friend.

"Right," nodded Lane. "I'll be fast," she placed the box she held inside the door. "Okay. Here's my CD's, my 'zines, my posters, my books, three of your sweaters, and one Diva Glam lipstick," she began transferring the other boxes into the hallway. "I need to leave them here while I'm in Korea because my mother's bound to search my room and if she finds them, she'll throw them out. And then spend the rest of the summer praying for my soul."

"I'll treat them like my own," smiled Rory.

"Okay, now. This is the Lane Kim retrieval kit. It contains the phone number of my cousins in Korea, a map of the house I'll be staying at, a picture of me now and a mock-up of me in 6 months."

"You've lost some weight," Rory noted.

"Now, this is that name of that guy at the American Consulate, and several important Korean phrases written out phonetically, you know, 'Help', 'Have you seen this girl,' 'Comes from money', et cetera..."

"Still no return date info from the parents?" surmised Rory as Buffy helped her mother move the boxes into Rory's room.

"Nope, but they did buy me a winter coat," pouted Lane.

"When are you going?" asked Rory.

"Right after your mum's engagement par..."

"Shhhh!" hissed Rory glancing behind her.

"Do you think she heard me?" whispered Lane.

"I don't think so," Rory shook her head. "No, she'd be in here grilling us for details if she had."

"She wouldn't have pretended not to have heard so she wouldn't kill the surprise?" asked Lane.

"And risk clashing with the decor?" Rory pointed out.

"Right. Okay, I gotta go," said Lane.

"Hey, Henry?" Rory suddenly remembered.

"Called him."

"And?"

"He likes me. He's perfect," smiled Lane before sobering, "I'll never see him again. You'll read about it in my novel, A Connecticut Yankee in Pusan," she cried hurrying away.

--------------

Jackson walked through the kitchen door of the Inn, carrying a crate of Brussel sprouts as Buffy stood with Lorelai taking their break. "Prepare yourself for the most gorgeous Brussel sprouts ever..."

"Lorelai's getting married!" Sookie cried out before glancing over to Lorelai, "I'm sorry, but I love saying that! Married, married, married!" she sing-songed.

"Oh, that's great," replied Jackson. "Congratulations," he swallowed.

"Thanks Jackson," Lorelai smirked at the nervous man.

"Uh, hey, do you wanna look at the Brussel sprouts?" Jackson asked offering the box to Sookie.

"Yes, I do," giggled Sookie. "No. Ooh, what about some nice Brussel sprouts with like a garlic olive oil for the wedding? That sounds like a 'til death do us part' kind of side dish, doesn't it?" she suggested looking at Lorelai.

"Well except for the whole garlic breath thing," Buffy pointed out.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know," added Jackson.

"Well, what do you think is the most romantic vegetable?" asked Sookie.

"Carrot," said Buffy aloud before she could stop herself. She blushed a deep red as she looked at the laughing Lorelai, "Ah didn't mean to say that..."

"That's okay hon," whispered Lorelai. "I was thinking the same."

"You know, I'm the wrong guy to ask," swallowed Jackson as an image of the three women all holding large carrots in a provocative way jumped into his head.

"You're the vegetable guy," Sookie pointed out.

"Yeah, but the normal vegetable guy, not the romantic vegetable guy. I mean, I would have no idea what an appropriate vegetable would be to serve at a wedding. I've never even been to a wedding... One, my cousin BonBon. Yes, that's his real name... And I didn't stay long, and I didn't notice the vegetables, so I would not be the guy to ask about wedding vegetables. I'm not the wedding vegetable guy!" stammered Jackson before hurrying back out the door.

"Uh oh," chuckled Lorelai. "Jackson's got panicked 'my girlfriend wants me to get married' face on."

"Oh he's your boyfriend," asked Buffy looking at Sookie.

"Yup," smirked Sookie. "Hey, next time he's here, tell him that you're pregnant."

"With twins," suggested Lorelai.

"Why not?" laughed Sookie.

"You two are so evil," said Buffy shaking her head but unable to keep from smirking herself.

--------------

Buffy was just placing the food onto the plates when there was a knock at the front door.

"That must be Max," surmised Lorelai getting up to open the door. She smiled at him as she opened it wide, "Hey Max," she said accepting a small kiss from the man. "Buffy is just putting out dinner."

"Buffy. Who's Buffy?" asked Max following his fiancée into the kitchen.

"Buffy's staying with Rory and me for awhile," explained Lorelai as she stepped aside so Max could see the blonde. "Buffy Summers met Max Medina."

Buffy knew it was irrational but she did not like the man but managed to put on a smile for Lorelai's sake. "Pleased to meet you, call me Buffy," she greeted Max walking forward with her hand extended.

"A pleasure, and likewise call me Max. So you're staying with Lorelai that must be fun?"

"Yes it is," nodded Buffy resisting the urge to crush his hand as she shook it. "So I hope you're okay with baked potato, green beans and pork chops?"

"I am but I'm not sure what my late Jewish grandparents would say," he smiled.

"Okay then, it's ready now," said Buffy returning to the task she was doing when he arrived.

The meal was almost finished when Max started probing Buffy for information.

"So Buffy, from your accent, I assume you come from California?" he said. "What brings you so far from home?"

"Well Max," Buffy replied a little defensive, "They do say home is where the heart is. For now that's Stars Hollow."

"Right," nodded Max. "So did you come to Connecticut for any particular reason?"

"Max," warned Lorelai.

"It's okay, Lorelai. You could say it was fate," Buffy replied cryptically, 'Or the Powers screwing with my life!'

"So you think everything is destined to happen?" mused Max.

"You would be surprised what I know about destiny," replied Buffy her eyes as hard as diamonds. She looked at Lorelai for a moment, her features softening, "Can you and Rory clean up, I feel like going for a walk. Max, it's been a pleasure. I'll see you all later," not waiting for an answer, the blonde rose and left via the backdoor.

"Max," snapped Lorelai looking angrily at the man, "What the hell did you do that for?" she asked getting up and beginning to gather the plates.

"Lorelai, what do you really know about that woman?" asked Max rising to help.

"I know she's holding in a lot of pain. And that she needs my help. And above all that she's my friend," snapped Lorelai dropping the plates into the sink and turning on the water.

"Okay but what sort of pain," asked Max. "Lorelai, she could be a serial killer for all you know?"

Lorelai laughed, "She said the same thing."

"And what did you say?" asked Max curiously.

"That I could tell she wasn't. Max, I don't know how long it's going to take but Buffy is very much a part of my near future. Until I know I've got her past all the pain."

------------

As soon as Buffy reached the outskirts of town, she started running, within a hundred yards she was running full out. She was in East Wellingford, about halfway to New Haven before she stopped, sensing at least two vampires beyond the gates of a cemetery.

Looking around quickly to be sure she was alone, she sprang up and grabbed a branch of an overhanging tree. Swinging up onto the top, she nimbly ran along it and lightly dropped into a crouch on the other side of the fence, scanning her surroundings, her hand feeling a broken stick, she grabbed it and ran forward towards the shadowy figures walking towards the gate on the far side of the cemetery.

Without hesitation, she quickly pushed the stick through the right hand vampire's back and stepped back, taking a defensive stance. Although she was more than sure, she could have finished the second just as quickly. She wanted something to take out all her pent-up feelings on.

Not just the confusion she felt over Lorelai with Max, but her sister's death, not being able to do anything to save her mother, as well as Giles death at the hands of a group of men that should have been aiding her and her friends to defeat Glory, not fighting them. But above all this, she wanted to erase the image of Xander having to do what she could not... Kill Ben.

Buffy snarled at the vampire and dropped her impromptu stake.

"That was a mistake, little girl," sneered the Vampire as he jumped at her.

"Death is my gift," cried Buffy as she hit him across the face. "But that doesn't mean it has to be quick," she mused as she kicked him in the stomach before doing a roundhouse kick to his face as he doubled over.

The Vampire got up slowly, swaying slightly. Buffy sighed as she watched the unsteady creature, "Please tell me, you know how to fight?" she hit him once more across the face. "'Cause I really wanted someone to work out my frustrations on," she punctuated with another roundhouse kick, sending him sprawling cross the path and into a tombstone.

"Slayer?" gasped the Vampire as he once more rose, even more unsteady on his feet.

"You must have been the smart one in the family," Buffy sarcastically commented as she scooped up the stake and strode towards the Vampire. "Before I finish this, tell me something. Are there any nests around here?"

"Nests?" queried the Vampire frowning, which adding to the fact that he had very pronounced forehead ridges made him look even more ugly!

"You know nests... vampire nests."

The Vampire had the nerve to laugh, "What are you some Californian valley girl?" he sneered.

"Hey, I'm the one that gets to do the jokes," she growled as she hit him in the middle on his face, breaking his nose. "Are there any nests around here," she back fisted him, spinning him over the top of the tombstone, where he lay groaning. "I got a lot of frustration to work out, so unless you want this to go on longer than necessary. You'll answer my question." She walked around the tombstone.

"No," groaned the Vampire. "As far as I know, the closest 'nest' is in New York. The only reason I'm not back there, is I came to collect Joe. His family had him shipped up here to be buried with his parents," he explained.

"Damn," sighed Buffy as she bent and plunged the stake into the Vampire's heart.

With another sigh as the dust swirled in the breeze, she turned her face back towards the north and began to make her way home. "Well that sucks... Maybe I can take a bus to New York sometime!" She easily vaulted the cemetery gates, "But at least my friends in Stars Hollow are safe!"

------------

When she made it home half an hour later, having managed to find a bus stop for a bus that went through Stars Hollow on its way to Hartford, she found Lorelai alone at the table nursing a cup of coffee.

The brunette rose quickly and walked over to the blonde, "Buffy are you okay? Where did you go? I looked everywhere... I'm so mad at Max for interrogating you," she rambled beginning to look her over for any signs of injuries.

"I went for a long run," Buffy replied, "Then I walked around for awhile. I'm fine, really," she reassured her friend as she walked over to the coffee. "What happened to Max?" she asked pouring herself some.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Lorelai hesitantly, Buffy nodded. "Max left about ten minutes after you. I don't know what he was thinking...?"

"It's okay, really," Buffy tried to reassure the other woman as she sipped her coffee. "He's just worried about you and Rory."

"Yeah, well, I'm an adult. I know what I'm doing... most of the time," Lorelai smirked.

--------------

Rory was unsure how she felt about the way Max had gone at Buffy over dinner. On the one hand, she was excited at the prospect of actually having a father figure living in the house. Not that she had ever felt the lack of paternal influence in her life, Luke and Jackson had always been there to help guide her, even Taylor and Michel had helped on occasions and now she had her grandfather? No, she was happy that her mother had said yes to Max's marriage proposal, but Buffy had quickly become her friend and she did not want to see her upset.

So after her mother looked around town, without success, she had insisted on looking herself. Therefore, here she was walking the streets of Stars Hollow looking for her friend.

Rory flipped open her phone as it started playing Manic Monday by the Bangles, 'Gonna have to start hiding my phone again, or kill mum!' she sighed. "Mum, you changed my dial tone again," she answered in an annoyed whine.

"No, no, it was the Bangle fairy," smirked Lorelai before becoming serious. "Buffy just came back."

"Oh good," replied Rory turning around and heading back towards home. "How is she?" she asked.

"She seems okay," sighed Lorelai. "Are you coming home?"

"Yeah. God, I can't believe Max did that?"

"Me neither. But Buffy seems okay with it, said he was just looking out for us."

"I get that," agreed Rory. "But still..."

"Yeah I know."

--------------

"Who can that be?" frowned Rory when there was a knock on the front door just as she was exiting her bedroom ready for Tai Chi.

"Not gonna know unless we answer it," Lorelai pointed out looking a little bleary eyed this morning as she sat at the table sipping her coffee.

"Right," nodded Rory going to answer it. On opening it, she found her boyfriend standing dressed in a tracksuit, "Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked stepping aside to let him in.

"Well I figured that if I wanted to spend anytime with you over the next couple of weeks, my best chance would be to join you in your morning Tai Chi lessons. If it's okay with you and Buffy?"

"I'm sure she won't mind... About the other day. I'm sorry I got angry, I'm being a bad girlfriend, you should break up with me... again."

"Rory," interrupted Dean taking hold of her shoulders. "I got...I don't know, I got jealous of Harvard for a minute, which is crazy 'cause I love the fact that you're gonna go to Harvard. And then you have to do something that's gonna help you get there, and I-I don't even, I don't even really understand it myself."

"Well, I didn't help. I was all wigged out when I got home," said Rory.

"Well, you had all the right to be."

"It's just that when it comes to Harvard, I sometimes get a little tunnel vision, and it's getting closer..."

"Whoa," interrupted Dean before she could start panicking again.

Rory smiled up at her boyfriend and took a deep breath before exhaling it. "...and I have to think about it..."

"You don't have to explain."

"But I don't want you to feel unimportant, because believe me, you're not," stated Rory.

"I'm glad," smiled Dean.

"I mean it. The only way you could be more important to me is if you had a Kit Kat bar growing out of your head."

"Well, I can't make any promises, but I'll give it a try," laughed Dean.

"I'm sorry," pouted Rory.

"Don't be. I mean, I'm not going to a fancy school. I don't have that kind of pressure. I can't even imagine what that must feel like."

"You could go to a fancy school if you wanted to."

"I don't think so," Dean disagreed shaking his head.

"Why not? You're smart."

"No, you're smart."

"You are too."

"Rory."

"And I could help you organize all of your extracurricular activities because I'm now an expert at it," offered Rory.

"I don't..."

"How are your wilderness skills?" mused Rory.

"Hey?" Dean said squeezing Rory's shoulders.

"What?" frowned Rory.

"Do you accept my apology?"

"Only if you accept mine."

"Okay then," smiled Dean. "So are we doing Tai Chi or not?"

"Yeah," nodded Rory leading him into the kitchen and out the back.

--------------

"I don't care," Michel snapped at Sookie, who stood on the other side of the front desk from the woman.

"I just need a quick opinion," sighed Sookie holding a plate out to the man.

"It took me two seconds to tell you I don't care. That's as quick as I get," Michel snapped ignoring the plate.

"This is Lorelai's engagement party. It is a once in a lifetime event, and I want it to be perfect."

"I am working."

"Just pick a cookie."

"I don't want to," whined Michel.

"Michel, for the rest of their lives, Lorelai and Max are gonna think back on their engagement party and they're gonna talk about three things. They're gonna talk about the friends who came, and that special song they danced to, and the cookies that they ate."

"Their world is very small, isn't it?"

"Macaroons or chocolate pralines?" asked Sookie firmly.

"Go back to the cooking room."

"Not until you eat these and tell me what you think!"

"Sookie! I only eat fifteen hundred calories a day. If I eat that, I cannot have my Boca burger later," Michel pointed out as Lorelai and Buffy walked in.

"Hey Sookie. Is there any coffee left? I had a really lousy night," asked Lorelai as the two women joined her and Michel.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Buffy quietly before brightening at the sight of the plate, "Oooooh cookies," she cried snagging one.

"Told you. Not your fault," Lorelai reassured her friend.

"Oh, sorry, ya know, I've been so busy I didn't even think about it," Sookie apologised.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll make some myself," smiled Lorelai starting for the kitchen.

"No! I'll make it! I'll make it! I wanna make it! I wanna make it!" panicked Sookie hurrying to cut off her friend. "Let me do it! I wanna make...hey, I make the coffee!"

"Sookie, relax, you're busy," Lorelai reassured her beginning to move around Sookie.

"No, I'm not. Go back to the counter," cried Sookie. "Michel's stealing."

Michel looked outraged and Buffy just arched an eyebrow as she nibbled her cookie.

While Sookie was distracted trying to get Lorelai to concentrate on Michel's alleged crimes, the brunette sidestepped her friend and pushed open the kitchen door. Only to see the kitchen filled with decorated cakes and baked goods. "Oh my god. What is this?" she asked looking around.

"Uh, the dinner special?" offered Sookie joining her friend.

"The dinner special is a heart shaped pastry with Max and Lorelai written on it?" smirked Lorelai.

"I couldn't find any good salmon."

"Oh Sookie," gushed Lorelai. "You're throwing me a wedding shower, aren't you?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," pouted Sookie.

Buffy entered the room, curious to see what had Lorelai so shocked! "Wow."

"Oh my God, this is amazing, Sookie, even for you," cried Lorelai walking among the tray after tray of Max and Lorelai decorated items.

"Wait 'til you see the ice sculptures!" beamed Sookie.

"When is it?" asked Lorelai.

"Tonight," replied Sookie.

"Uh, so your yen to hit the bingo parlour in Enfield was..."

"A vicious, vicious lie," smiled Sookie.

"This is incredible. This is really, really incredible. My God is there any pink icing left on the planet?" chuckled Lorelai.

"Most of the town is in on it actually. It's gonna be quite the affair. I think you'll be sufficiently impressed with the amount of people that wanna celebrate this with you."

"Buffy?" asked Lorelai noticing that Buffy was no longer in the room.

"No. Rory was not sure that she would be up for a big party?" explained Sookie.

Lorelai nodded her understanding. "Michel?"

"No."

"Right. I just, I can't get over this. Ugh. Hey, you didn't by any chance invite my parents, did you?" frowned Lorelai.

"Actually, I did."

"Oh."

"And at first, I was really torn because I know you have issues with them, but it is your wedding and I assumed you wanted them to be there. Oh no, your mother told you."

Lorelai shook her head, "Not yet, but I'm sure she'll continue to tell me over and over again," she sighed.

"Damn, I'm so sorry, Lorelai. I just didn't think," apologised Sookie.

"Uh that's okay."

"Hey, we can save them a piece of cake if they don't turn up."

"That would be nice," nodded Lorelai.

--------------

Lorelai was once more waiting for Rory when she exited the bus, this time the teenager looked exhausted, "So I'm having an engagement party?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise! Who told you?"

"It was a little hard to miss all the Max and Lorelai decorations that Sookie was making," explained Lorelai as they headed for Luke's.

"Yeah, I guess," nodded Rory.

"So after last night, what have you told Max, to get him here?"

"The truth. I pointed out that if he wanted to apologise to you, he should do it in person, and what better time to do that than at his engagement party tonight."

"And he went along with that?" mused Lorelai.

"Eventually," smiled Rory, "After I threatened to give his number to Miss Patty if he didn't."

--------------

"Will you come to my party tonight?" asked Lorelai looking down shyly at her lap as she sat on the couch with Buffy waiting for Max to arrive.

"I don't know!" sighed Buffy. "I get the impression that Max doesn't really like me!"

"He just needs to get to know you that's all," Lorelai pointed out.

"None of you really know me, Lorelai," responded Buffy barely above a whisper.

"Maybe not," agreed Lorelai on an impulse she took Buffy's hand in hers. "But I know you're a good person... Please come tonight."

Buffy looked at the pleading woman sat next to her. "Okay, I'll come by a little later," she nodded.

"Okay," smiled Lorelai rising as a knock came from the front door. "If you want, go through my things, borrow anything you want."

"Alright, I'll be about an hour," said Buffy returning the other woman's smile.

--------------

Rory walked up to the table where Lane was in charge of the party music. "Hey Mr DJ, put a record on," she smiled at her friend.

"How's it sound?" asked Lane

"Great."

"I'm trying to find that subtle blend between not too cliché sounding traditional tunes with out of left field, should be standard," explained Lane.

"Well, the Sinatra medley was great. I'd maybe skip playing anything else by The Damned."

"Got it," nodded Lane. "What time is it?"

"It's eight. What time do you leave?" asked Rory sadly.

"I have a 10 o'clock flight."

"Have I told you how much I'm gonna miss you?" said Rory a little teary.

"Write me. Constantly," cried Lane as she hugged her friend.

"Everyday," nodded Rory as they parted.

"Encouraging letters, full of hope and see you soons."

"I'll be tying yellow ribbons around the old oak trees," Rory gave a little smile.

"I will be back for the wedding."

"You better be," replied Rory firmly.

"Just write me when the date's set."

"I will. Max is teaching a summer course at the University of Toronto, so it won't be until at least the Fall. If you're back by the end of the summer, it'll be fine."

"Don't say if," pouted Lane.

"Right," nodded Rory.

"I don't know if you've realized, but every gift so far has been for you," observed Max from the chair he sat on next to his fiancée, surrounded by gifts.

"Yes, well, in this town, I am the queen. You are simply my jester," smirked Lorelai.

"A position I happily accept."

"Aw, so come on then. How can you stand to leave all this for two months? Do you think Toronto's gonna make you into an ice sculpture? I don't think so."

"I wish you'd come with me," cajoled Max.

"I have to work," Lorelai pointed out.

"Well, two months is a long time," countered Max.

"I know," nodded Lorelai.

"Will you still want me when I get back?" asked Max.

"I think there's a very good possibility that I will be just as infatuated with you then as I am now."

"Maybe more," pushed Max.

"We'll see."

"You okay?" asked Max seeing Lorelai distracted by something.

"Yeah. You know, I'll just um, I'll be right back," nodded Lorelai getting up and heading towards the area she had spotted Buffy.

"Okay," replied Max trying to see what had distracted his fiancée.

"Only three treats per person," Kirk cried through the bullhorn. "No hogging of the treats. If caught with more than three treats on a plate, you will be faced with possible expulsion from said party."

"Hey Kirk. Can I see that for a sec?" asked Lorelai walking up and gesturing to the bullhorn on her way to Buffy.

"Oh, sure," nodded Kirk handing it to the brunette.

"Thanks," said Lorelai walking away with it.

"Hey," Buffy greeted the brunette. "Nice party."

"Hi. How long you been here?" asked Lorelai as she joined the blonde in the shadows of the diner.

"About twenty minutes," answered Buffy. "The town must really like you?"

"That's my superpower," smirked Lorelai remembering their conversation about babbling. "No one can resist my personality or... maybe the town is just hoping that if I get married, I'll move away," she chuckled.

"I think it's the personality," smiled Buffy. "Your kind, helpful, and loving..." she trailed off before turning her full attention to the older woman. "I think it was your kindness and your need to help people that had you helping me, when you found me in the square. I don't know if I'll ever be in a position to ever pay you back, Lorelai... You should get back to your party."

"Are you going to join us, 'cause just standing here isn't what I envisioned when I asked you to come tonight? Okay. I mean, it's just...it's a really big night for me tonight, and I don't know, it just feels like you should be there."

Buffy looked into Lorelai's pleading face. "Okay, I'll try," she smiled walking towards the food.

"Thank you," grinned Lorelai falling into step with the blonde.

Buffy did not really want to admit it, but she was beginning to enjoy herself. She sat on a chair under the gazebo eating some of Sookie's amazing food while absently tapping her foot to the music. "The macaroons are going like hot cakes!" she heard Sookie pointing out happily to Jackson.

"Yup, everything's a big success," agreed Jackson taking a bite of the piece of cake he held.

"Look at all this, isn't it beautiful? I know it's cliché, but it is so romantic it makes you all giddy in a really sappy kind of way, doesn't it?" Sookie gestured around them.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"I hope they're happy. Ugh, what am I saying? How can they not be happy? They're in love, they have each other, and everything's perfect..."

"Okay! I get it!" interrupted Jackson.

"Jackson, what are you..."

"What do you think I need a piano to fall on my head?" cried Jackson.

Buffy smirked.

"Well, I don't think anybody actually needs a piano to fall on their head," frowned Sookie.

"All the marriage talk, and the, 'Oh Jackson, you should see Lorelai's ring, it's so beautiful.'"

"Well, it is."

"I understand. I'm hip, okay? We've hit that point in our relationship where the little hints are starting. Which means that'll be followed by the 'where are we going' talk, and that'll only end in a big ultimatum. Suddenly all hell breaks loose," explained Jackson.

Buffy arched her eyebrow.

"Okay, no more sugar for you," declared Sookie.

Buffy chuckled quietly.

"So, I think I need to say this right now. I'm not ready for marriage."

"Okay," nodded Sookie a little shocked at her boyfriend's outburst.

"However, I'd be willing to move in."

At this stage, Buffy decided the conversation was becoming too private, so she hurried over to the other side of the revellers

Max frowned when he noticed Lorelai waving to Buffy standing nearby as they danced together. He knew it was irrational, but he did not like the small blonde, but for the moment, for the sake of his relationship with his fiancée, he would need to be careful about what he said and did! 'Hopefully, she'll be gone when I get back?'

--------------

When Rory opened the door to Dean the next morning, it was to find her boyfriend standing with his sister, Clara. "Hi. Would it be okay for Clara to join us?" he asked by way of greeting.

"Uh... I'm not sure?" frowned Rory as she opened the door wider.

"Please," pleaded Clara. "I'll be good and do everything you say... please."

"It's not up to me. Buffy's the teacher... Okay, we'll ask her," sighed Rory seeing Clara's face fall. "Come on."

Buffy looked curiously at the ten year old standing shyly half hidden behind her brother, who placed his arm around her shoulder. "This is my little... ow stop that," said Dean annoyed as his sister kicked him.

"I'm not little," she pouted. "I'm the biggest student in my class."

"Well you're smaller than me," Dean pointed out.

"So is Rory, and you don't call her little," countered Clara.

Rory looked at her boyfriend, waiting.

Dean sighed and nodded, "You're right, I don't. Okay, Buffy this is my _younger_ sister, Clara." He looked down at her, "Satisfied?" Clara nodded smiling up at him. "She wants to learn Tai Chi... If it's okay with you?"

Buffy smiled at the young girl as she got up from her seat next to Lorelai, "Sure, why not. But it's not something you can do once and be good at; you have to do it every day."

Clara's eyes went wide, "You mean, I will hafta get up early every day? Even when it's cold and snowing?" she pouted.

Buffy's smile grew wider, "We'll see how it goes! But maybe I can find a place to do it indoors when it's cold!"

"We could talk to Miss Patty, she rents out her studio sometimes," Rory piped in not liking the idea of doing Tai Chi outdoors in the middle of winter anymore than Clara.

"Hey, maybe you could start Tai Chi lessons for money?" smiled Lorelai.

"Hey, yeah. You told me that Tai Chi can be a starting place for self-defence! You could teach that as well," Rory pointed out.

"I wouldn't even know where to start?" mused Buffy. "I'm sure there are licenses and things you need to teach self-defence. Then there's the matter of money."

"Well I could find out for you," smiled Rory at the idea of giving Buffy a reason to stay in town.

"Don't you have school work still to do?" asked Buffy.

"I'm only taking three classes this summer, I'm sure it won't take me all that long?" replied Rory. "At least let me look into it, what can it hurt?"

"Okay, look. But I'm not promising anything," answered Buffy. "Now let's get started, I have to be at work in an hour."

--------------

"Are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?" Lorelai asked descending the stairs.

"Lorelai," sighed Buffy, "I've told you, I'll be fine. I'll just watch a movie or something."

"If you're sure...? I don't mind missing Friday night dinner."

"Lorelai, you're just trying to use me to get out of dinner with your parents, Rory warned me this morning," stated Buffy firmly. "Now go. I'll be fine."

"Okay, okay, I'll go. But I won't enjoy myself," Lorelai pouted dramatically.

"Bye Lorelai," chuckled Buffy.

--------------

Lorelai arrived back just after nine, having once more left Rory at her grandparents so she could meet Paris, Madeline and Louise at school Saturday morning to go over their final project of the year. Worrying over having to leave the blonde for so long on her own, she did not even stop at Luke's on her way through town.

The house was quiet when she entered, thinking Buffy had fallen asleep, she started to make her way quietly over to the couch where the blonde lay, intent on trying to pay her back for scaring her on Monday. As she drew closer, she heard the unmistakable sound of crying.

Concern replaced the mischief immediately as Lorelai moved quickly to look down at her friend, "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked sitting down as the blonde sat up holding a picture.

"Nothing," sniffed Buffy wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

The picture fell from her lap onto the couch, where Lorelai picked it up and studied it. The picture was of Buffy with a younger brunette and an older blonde woman, she guessed were Buffy's mother and sister! "Are these your family?" she asked gently.

Buffy nodded mutely, allowing Lorelai to pull her into a hug and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"Why don't you call them? They're probably worried about you!" said Lorelai pressing her cheek to the top of the blonde's head.

"They're both dead," explained Buffy fresh tears trickling down her face. "Mum died in February and Dawnie died in April..." she trailed off.

"Oh god, Buffy. I'm so sorry honey," cried Lorelai finding her own tears joining those of the blonde's. "W-what happened?" she asked quietly.

"Mum had a brain tumour. I came home and found her dead on the couch..." sniffed Buffy. "None of us could sit on it after..."

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I'm sure she didn't suffer..." Lorelai murmured quietly absently kissing the top of the blonde's head.

"The doctors said she wouldn't have known anything, that she would just have fallen asleep and died..." sighed Buffy moving her body closer to Lorelai's.

"I'm sure she's at peace, honey," mused Lorelai trying to stifle the moan at the warmth she felt at the closeness of the blonde. "What about your sister, Dawnie?" she asked glancing at the picture she still held, crying a little more at the minor resemblance to her daughter.

"S-she f-fell. I-I tried so hard to save her," sobbed Buffy glancing up and looking deep into Lorelai's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Lorelai, Buffy's hazel eyes ensnaring her as she lifted her hand and gently wiped away the tears with her thumb. "I'm so sorry," she sighed as she moved her head a little closer to the blonde's.

Buffy looked deep into Lorelai's eyes, seeing the desire she herself felt reflected in them. She slowly closed the remaining distance between them and pressed her lips to the other woman's. It only took them moments, to deepen the kiss, their tongues duelling as they ravished each other's mouth. Buffy knelt up on the couch and moved to straddle Lorelai's lap, her hands moving to the buttons of the brunette's blouse as they continued to kiss. Buffy let out a frustrated growl as she failed to unbutton the top, taking two fists full of cotton she shredded it and threw it away before moving to Lorelai's bra.

"Wait," gasped Lorelai breathlessly as she managed to separate their lips from each other. "It's my favourite," she panted as she slipped her hands behind her back and unclipped the garment and pulled the shoulder straps down her arms freeing her breasts, never once breaking eye contact.

If possible, Buffy's eyes filled with even more lust as she took in the soft mounds of flesh before her. She lifted shaking hands towards them hesitantly beginning to caress them. The blonde leaned forward and kissed the top of Lorelai's right breast. "Mine," she declared firmly.

"Yours baby," moaned Lorelai as she arched into the other woman's mouth as Buffy moved down to capture her nipple.

Buffy used the finger and thumb of her right hand to rub, pinch, and pull at Lorelai's left nipple even as she nipped and sucked on the right. Suddenly without warning, she pulled away and got off the other woman's lap. "Bed," she growled again. Lorelai was not moving fast enough for the Slayer so she simply bent and picked Lorelai up in her powerful arms and walked towards the stairs.

Lorelai squeaked as the smaller Buffy picked her up as if she were no heavier than a baby. Although much of her brain was clouded with lust, she still had enough higher brain function to realise that the blonde should not be capable of carrying her so easily. "Buffy. What are you doing? How can you carry me like this?"

"Stronger than I seem, explain later," Buffy said firmly as she easily ignored the larger woman struggling in her arms. "Door, Lorelai," she commanded standing before Lorelai's bedroom door.

Lorelai relaxed a little as she realised that however Buffy was doing it, she seemed unlikely to drop her and turned the handle on the bedroom door before giving it a gentle push.

Buffy gently placed Lorelai on top of the bed and immediately moved to begin removing the older woman's slacks. Getting frustrated again, Buffy took hold of each side and ripped them to shreds. "Buffy, you're gonna hafta start letting me take my own clothes off or I'm gonna be walking around naked," sighed Lorelai shaking her head as she glanced at half a pair of slacks hanging from the vanity chair.

"Sorry," mumbled Buffy abashed looking down at the floor.

"It's okay baby," said Lorelai as she knelt up and pulled the smaller woman closer. "But we can talk about it later, much later, in fact let's leave it until tomorrow," she smirked as she grabbed the hem of Buffy's top and tugged it upwards.

"Works for me," agreed Buffy as she obliged the other woman by holding her arms up.

--------------

Lorelai flopped over onto her back panting as Buffy moved to snuggle into her shoulder absently playing with the older woman's stiff nipple. "God, Buffy you're insatiable," she moaned. They had been making love for almost six hours. She had thought the two-hour session she had had with Max two weeks previously was mind-blowing but this was something else! Even her hair follicles felt like they were floating in a sea of ecstasy.

"Can't get enough of you," growled Buffy as she moved her mouth down to capture Lorelai's nipple and her hand caressed its way down between her thighs.

"I'm not complaining," moaned Lorelai as she arched into the touch and moved her hand up to hold the back of the blonde's head.

An hour and a half later, Buffy finally seemed sated and the two women fell into a contented dreamless sleep in each other's arms.

--------------

Rory came bounding into the house at ten thirty wanting to tell her mother and Buffy about the A she was sure to get with her joint project with Paris, Madeline, and Louise. She came to a sudden stop as she noticed part of one of her mother's blouses discarded half way between the living room and kitchen. Rory picked it up and examined it before looking around, spying the rest of the garment hanging from the monkey lamp. She walked towards it, and then spotted her mother's bra, "Huh," she frowned as she picked it up. "What's going on?" she asked herself heading up the stairs.

Reaching her mother's door. She was not sure what to expect, figuring that her mother must have had Max over last night and things got a little heated. But she at least knew that her teacher, and future stepfather, was not in the house at that moment because his car had not been outside when she got home! Pushing the door open slowly, she quietly entered thinking of the many ways she was going to tease her mother for allowing her make out with Max to get out of hand.

Rory froze, her eyes going wide. She blinked several times as if to erase the image of her mother spooning into Buffy's back with her hand resting on the blonde's exposed breast. "Oh my god!" she cried as she ran from the room.

Lorelai and Buffy were awake and sitting up in bed before Rory was halfway down the stairs. "Rory," Lorelai cried in panic as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe, chasing after her daughter even as she struggled to get her robe on.

"Rory," she called out again as the front door slammed shut. Lorelai reached the door moments later and pulled it wide just as Max reached the top of the porch steps.

"What's wrong Lorelai? Rory just ran by me crying," he asked.

"Oh god," cried Lorelai running her hand through her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Broken 4/5

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: GilmoreSlash, Twisting the Hellmouth. If anyone else wants, yes, but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But if I did I am sure you can guess how much difference that would make!

Spoiler: Season 5 of Buffy and Season 1 and 2 of GG starting at the end of 1.21 Love, Daisies, and Troubadours.

Rating: 15

Pairing: Lorelai/Buffy.

Summery: Repercussions and Reconciling.

Notes: Most of what is left of this tale is totally AU with occasional reference to some season two storylines. With some digging, I found the listed name for the Principle of Stars Hollow high school was Merton.

Thanks so much to my great beta Tamara.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lorelai, what's going on?" Max asked stepping inside just as Lorelai's houseguest came running down the stairs.

A look of sheer terror appeared on Lorelai's face as she looked towards Buffy, who had sat on the bottom of the stairs to put her shoes on. "Buffy, where are you going," she asked with more than a little panic.

"Going after Rory," Buffy replied standing. "Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can. We'll talk when I bring her back, okay?" she said placing a gentle hand on the older woman's arm and glancing meaningfully at Max.

"Okay," sniffed Lorelai as Buffy headed out the door. She looked back to a confused Max, "We need to talk," she said leading the way to the kitchen.

--------------

Buffy's Slayer senses had no trouble tracking the teenager, and although she could have easily caught her in minutes, she was not prepared to answer questions on how she was capable of running at forty miles an hour! Therefore, it was with frustration that she did not catch Rory before she had boarded the bus for Hartford.

The teenager refused to look in her direction as she tried getting her attention by running alongside the bus. Cursing under her breath, she watched as the bus disappeared around a corner. With no alternative, she turned around and with tears standing in her eyes; she began making her way back home.

--------------

"So what's this all about Lorelai?" asked Max as he accepted a coffee from his fiancée. "Did you and Rory have a fight?"

Lorelai sighed as she sat opposite looking at her hands, "Rory wasn't here long enough for us to fight," she mumbled.

"Okay, so what happened? The last time I saw Rory so upset was when she missed her first test last year."

"Yeah, I know," agreed Lorelai quietly still not looking at him.

"So what is it? Lorelai, talk to me."

"I'm not sure how to tell you," she whispered.

"Tell me what...? Lorelai, have you changed your mind about marrying me?" he asked a little catch in his voice. "Is that what's upset her?" he wondered. On several occasions at school, Rory had spoken to him about how happy she was that he was going to be her stepfather.

"Sort of..." she mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"I was scared!" she confessed, "I never wanted you to get hurt. I never meant anyone to..."

"But," prompted Max.

"But," she now looked at him through tear stained eyes as she sighed, "I agreed to marry you because I was frightened about my growing feelings for someone else."

"Luke," surmised Max.

"God that would make my life so much easier," Lorelai laughed a little hysterically.

"What?" frowned Max as they heard the front door open.

"Rory?" Lorelai called out jumping up and hurrying towards the hall, Max forgotten for the moment.

"No Lorelai," sniffed Buffy hugging the other woman, tears still in her eyes. "She took the bus to Hartford. Lorelai, I never should've let last night happen. I'm so sorry, I should go..."

"Go!" cried Lorelai. "Please. You can't leave me. We'll work things out. I'll make Rory understand..." she trailed off as she realised that Max was standing next to them. "Oh god, Max."

"I see," he said a little anger in his voice. "I think I better leave. Thanks for the coffee," he said and headed for the door.

"Please Max..."

"Please what Lorelai? Forgive you for making a fool of me. I don't think I can!" Max shook his head, tears standing in his own eyes as he opened the door. "Goodbye Lorelai."

Both women stood there for a few moments lost in their own thoughts.

"God, this is a mess," cried Lorelai as Buffy pulled her lover back into the hug. "If I'd only been honest with you over my feelings, or not tried running away from them by agreeing to marry him." She said absently caressing her hands up and down the blonde's curves.

"Hey you didn't screw up here. If I hadn't come to town, none of this would have happened. You'd still be with Max and Rory wouldn't have run away," beginning to rub her cheek on the taller woman's shoulder and gently kissed her neck.

Lorelai shook her head slightly, "If I hadn't been scared of my feelings for you, I don't think I would've ever agreed to marry Max," she moaned quietly as she moved one hand up to hold the back of Buffy's head and the other down to gently knead the blonde's backside.

"Maybe, but Rory wouldn't have run away," groaned Buffy as her own hands began gathering the back of Lorelai's robe in an attempt to get at the flesh underneath.

"That wasn't how I wanted her to find out... I had it all planned out in my head. The three of us would sit down after a nice lunch and..."

"Which I'd cook," interrupted Buffy with a little chuckle into Lorelai's neck, finally getting the robe bunched up at Lorelai's waist and started caressing the brunette's derriere.

"Of course," smiled Lorelai. "And explain things calmly to her. God why do these things always happen to me?"

"So you've been caught in bed with other women before?" smirked Buffy beginning to suck on Lorelai's pulse point.

Lorelai moaned, "We can't... We hafta go get Rory," with some effort she pulled out of the embrace. "I'll get dressed and we'll go get her back from my parents," she declared having guessed where her daughter was heading.

--------------

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" cried Buffy her eyes going wide as the brunette dug through her purse while only occasionally glancing at the road they were travelling on, the steering wheel held lightly by one hand.

Lorelai pulled her phone out with a triumphant smile and expertly flipped it open and pressed several buttons with one hand, "Calling Sookie."

"Now?" asked Buffy, finally realising why her friends back in Sunnydale had been so nervous whenever she had been behind the wheel, but at least she had the knowledge that she possessed Slayer reflexes.

"Uh, well, I didn't get a chance to call her before we left so she doesn't know about the..."

"Oh," nodded Buffy.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell her about us?" asked Buffy nervously.

"I will. It's just, um...Hi Sookie, it's me," Lorelai said into the phone.

"Hi Sweetie, you on your way in?" asked Sookie.

"Um, no, not yet. Actually, I'm um, I'm gonna be taking a couple of days off."

"What's wrong?" cried Sookie.

"Ah nothing's wrong. Just some things happened last night and this morning that I need to sort out. I'm taking a trip out of town..."

"With Max. That's so romantic..."

"The engagement's off, Sookie," explained Lorelai, strangely feeling lighter for actually saying it aloud.

"What? What happened?" pushed Sookie.

"Well, it's a long story. I don't really wanna go into all the whats and whys and gory details right now, but you should know we all still like Max, and that nothing that's happened is in any way his fault," sighed Lorelai.

"Aww, honey, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. So I hope you didn't get too far on that cake but if you have, don't trash it 'cause we just might want it to pig out on later."

"Okay I'll put it by for the pig out," chuckled Sookie.

"Listen, do me a favour. Mention cancelling the engagement to Miss Patty, will you? That way, by the time Buffy, Rory and I get back from Hartford..."

"The whole town will know within the hour," confirmed Sookie. "Consider it done."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later. Just call the cell if you need anything."

"Okie dokie. Bye hon."

"Bye," said Lorelai closing her phone. She glanced over at Buffy, "Well that's one problem solved, the town'll know before we get back."

"So that just leaves us with getting Rory back and coming out to the whole town."

"Hence the cake," nodded Lorelai worry on her face as tears stood in her eyes.

"Rory loves you. It might take a little while to persuade her we're serious about each other, but she'll come around," whispered Buffy her own eyes misting up as she squeezed the other woman's forearm gently. "She has to."

--------------

Lorelai rang the doorbell then took a step back to stand next to Buffy who looked at her, "Everything's going to be okay," she tried reassuring the older woman.

"I hope so," replied Lorelai quietly as Emily opened the door. "Mum, is Rory here?" she asked stepping towards her mother.

"Lorelai. What's going on?" asked Emily letting them in. "Rory arrived here fifteen minutes ago in tears."

"We really need to talk to her," pleaded Lorelai.

"We?" said Emily arching her eyebrow at Buffy.

"Oh ah mum, this is Buffy Summers. We told you about her last night at dinner. Buffy, my mother, Emily," Lorelai introduced the two.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Gilmore," greeted Buffy.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you, Ms Summers," replied Emily absently noting that both her daughter and her friend had been crying. She turned back to Lorelai. "Rory seems very upset at the moment. She won't tell me what's wrong but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to see her at the moment. Why don't you leave it until tomorrow?"

"No. I need to talk to her today, this minute," cried Lorelai.

"And what if I don't want to talk to you?" came Rory's voice from the stairs.

All eyes turned to the teenager. "Rory honey, I'm so sorry. You need to believe we didn't plan for you to find out like that. We were all going to sit down and talk about it calmly," sobbed Lorelai. "Please come home."

"You lied to me," retorted Rory sitting down on the stairs tears in her eyes.

"Not really..."

"You told everyone you were marrying Max. You lied," interrupted Rory.

"I did," admitted Lorelai sadly. "I would have never said yes if I'd had the courage to admit my feelings... I just didn't want to admit that I had such strong feelings for Buffy," she confessed, holding her head up at the shock on her mother's face and sought the blonde's hand, when she stepped to the brunette's side.

"What?" cried Emily.

"Rory, I never looked for these feelings either," declared Buffy as both women ignored Emily. "And if Lorelai hadn't found me crying over the picture of my dead mother and sister it probably wouldn't have happened," she confessed.

"Oh god," whimpered Rory too quiet for anyone but Buffy to hear.

"I don't want to give up what I've found but if I have to, I will, if it means you'll go home with your mother. Believe me; you don't want to abandon your family... You don't know how long you'll have together. I'll move out today..." Buffy trailed off, tears trickling down her cheeks.

With a cry of her own, Lorelai enveloped the smaller woman in her arms, her own tears joining those of her lover's. "Please," she pleaded putting everything she felt into that one word.

It was only moments before both women felt a second pair of arms envelop them. "Don't leave. I'm sorry," mumbled Rory also beginning to cry.

Emily just stood there in a stupor as the three continued to cry and hug each other. She cleared her throat, "I think it would be best if we sat down and sorted all this out." Although she was not sure she liked, or even understood, her daughter's latest situation. However, the way Lorelai was acting at that moment, she had the feeling that making her displeasure known could well have her daughter running away from her and Richard again. And more importantly, taking Rory with her.

Lorelai nodded mutely as she followed her mother into the living room, holding Buffy's hand in her right and Rory's in her left. All three seated themselves on one of the settees, Buffy enveloping her lover's right hand in both of hers.

"Would you three care for a drink?" asked Emily nervously. Now that they were in the room, she was not sure what to say.

"Thanks mum. I'll have a mineral water please," sniffed Lorelai. "Buffy?"

"I'll have the same please, Mrs Gilmore," smiled Buffy glancing at Emily before absently handing a tissue to her lover.

"Soda for me, please grandma," added Rory dabbing her own eyes.

Lorelai blew her nose before offering the used tissue back to the blonde who grimaces, "I love you Lorelai. But there's no way I want your boogers," Buffy smiled a little.

Rory giggled as her mother put the tissue into her pocket before leaning over and kissing her lover.

The two separated when Emily cleared her throat. Both women blushed as they accepted their drinks from the older woman standing in front of them. "Sorry," apologised Lorelai.

Emily decided it would be better not to comment as she collected Rory's and her own drink, and after handing her granddaughter hers, she sat on the settee opposite. "So how long has this hmm... relationship been going on?"

"Last night," answered Lorelai. "I'm a lesbian," she declared a little bemused.

"Actually I think we're probably both Bi," amended Buffy. "I mean I think I still like boys... well I know I still like boys. I just don't want them anymore...I mean..." she trailed off as Emily turned her full attention to her. "Ah being quiet now."

Lorelai smiled at her lover for a moment before looking back to her mother. "I'm a lesbian or bisexual. But whatever, the only person I want to be with, is Buffy. She completes me... she's my soulmate," she finished with a passion.

"I'm sorry I ran away mum," sniffed Rory dabbing her eyes again. "I guess I freaked when I found you in bed together..."

"What?" exploded Emily. "You exposed Rory to your depraved feelings for this... this woman?" she stood up angrily.

"The word I think you're looking for grandma is dyke," snapped Rory placing her untouched drink on the table and standing up. "Mum, I'd like to go home now please," she stated firmly looking down at Lorelai and Buffy.

"Okay honey," nodded Lorelai the pride for her daughter evident on her face as she and Buffy joined her. "We'll be going now, mum," she declared beginning to lead her daughter and her lover out the door.

"No, Lorelai. Please stay," cried Emily.

Lorelai stopped by the door, "I don't think so mother. I think we should go before you manage to completely destroy your relationship with Rory."

"Alright," agreed Emily defeated. "I'll see you both Friday, Lorelai."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it," replied Lorelai.

"We'll be here grandma," amended Rory.

"Alright Rory," nodded Emily a little happier as she watched two of the most important people in her life leave.

--------------

Rory could not help a small smile coming to her face as she followed her mother and Buffy walking hand-in-hand up onto the porch and into the house. She had never seen her mother so tactile with anyone but herself not even her father, Christopher. "God. Dad," she suddenly cried getting a confused look from the others. "I mean, what are we going to tell him and-and everyone here in town?"

Lorelai took Rory's hands in her own and smiled, "The truth honey, I have no idea how they're gonna react but there's no way I'll be able to hide my feelings for Buffy from them." She glanced over her shoulder at her lover, "And I have no intention of trying."

"Okay," nodded Rory. "I'm really sorry about running away like that," she hung her head.

"Hey you've already apologised, And hey, I probably would've freaked if I'd walked in on your grandmother in bed with another woman," chuckled Lorelai.

"Yeah," smiled Rory. "And grandpa wouldn't be happy either."

"Well considering how she reacted earlier, I don't think he'll have any worries on that score," sighed Lorelai.

"I can't believe grandma would be so homophobic," said Rory shaking her head. "So what now?" she asked looking between her mother and her what! "I'm not calling you mum," she declared to Buffy.

"Hey as long as you don't start calling me dad or daddy," laughed Buffy as she placed her arm around Lorelai's waist and the older woman released her daughter's hand and placed it on her lover's shoulder. "I do need to explain some things to both of you before we make any lasting commitments to each other though Lorelai," she sighed as the light and smile left her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Lorelai nervously. "Is this something to do with last night, before we went to bed," she clarified.

"Yes. I think you better sit for this," replied Buffy guiding the taller woman towards the couch. "You too Rory," she added when she realised the teenager had not moved from the hallway.

"Please don't tell me you're leaving. After everything that's happened this morning and... last night, I don't think I could live without you in my life now," whispered Lorelai with tears in her eyes as Rory sat down next to her and took her hand.

Buffy fell to her knees in front of the older woman and took the two Gilmores joined hands in hers. "I hope you'll still want me after I've told you everything but if not, you should know that I'll always love you, Lorelai."

"I can't think of anything you could ever tell me that would make me not love you... You're not really a serial killer are you?" exclaimed Lorelai.

Buffy smiled sadly up at her lover, "Not what I'd ever call myself but I was once called a killer. A quite famous one according to Dracula..."

"Buffy. Dracula's a fictional character," interrupted Rory with a frown.

"I thought so to until I met him last year," smiled Buffy knowing how she sounded.

"What are you talking about Buffy?" asked Lorelai in confusion.

"God. Where to begin? Let's see... I need you to promise me a couple of things. First, you hafta promise not to tell anyone else, unless I say it's okay." The Gilmores both nodded mutely if somewhat hesitantly. Buffy looked around for a moment, her eyes falling on the poker resting against the side of the fireplace, "I'm talking about this," she stated taking it and easily bending it until the ends met.

Lorelai's eyes went wide as she took the poker from Buffy and half-heartedly attempted to straighten it. She looked at her lover, "H-how did you do that?"

Buffy took back the poker and re-straightened it before returning it to its place by the fireplace. "Before I tell you anything else, the second thing I need you both to promise me, is you won't try to get involved with my world if I ever hafta go back to it. Please," she pleaded, "I couldn't survive if anything happened to you, Lorelai. Or you Rory. Promise me."

"Is your world that dangerous?" whispered Lorelai.

"Girls and young women like me last maybe two years before they die, if they're lucky... I've survived six."

Both Gilmores gasped. "But that... that would mean you've been doing whatever it is since you were in high school," swallowed Rory.

"Just after I turned fifteen," confirmed Buffy sadly. "You should know I'm not planning on doing it any longer. That part of my life is over as far as I'm concerned but that may not stop it from finding me!" she hung her head, the tears dripping from her eyes onto the floor.

Her hand shaking, Lorelai reached out and gently forced the blonde to look up into her eyes. "I promise... Is that how your mother and sister died?"

"Mum, no. She knew about it but didn't get involved. She died because of the brain tumour, I told you about last night. Something even with all my power I couldn't defeat," Buffy cried as she laid her head on her lover's lap.

"A-and Dawnie?" asked Lorelai absently caressing the side of Buffy's head.

"She was taken by a creature called Glory. Our blood, Dawn's and mine that is, could open a portal to her dimension. You know that rumour about me knowing about the so called strange weather over Southern California back in April?" she glanced up leaning into the light caresses.

Lorelai and Rory both nodded again neither trusting themselves to speak.

"That was the portal opening. Anyway, I defeated her but it was already too late, someone else had already started the ritual... The only way to close it was for one of us to jump into it... I had just said my goodbyes to her but as I turned to jump, I fell and Dawn sidestepped my hand and jumped instead," whimpered Buffy looking up into Lorelai's blue eyes. "I tried so hard to save her but-but she died."

Both Gilmores slipped to the floor with Buffy their own tears joining those of the blonde's as they hugged her.

It was maybe five minutes before they separated again. "Promise," repeated Buffy sniffing.

"I'll promise as long as you promise to always come back to me," replied Lorelai kissing her lover on the lips and using her thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Lorelai, if I could I would, but it doesn't work that way. Please promise."

"Okay, I promise," cried Lorelai hugging the blonde again. "I don't know what I'll do if something does happen to you though."

"I know baby, I know. But hey, may never happen. The nearest vampires are in New York."

"Vampires," exclaimed Rory drawing her knees up under her chin as she climbed back onto the couch.

Buffy gave the teenager a sad look, "Are real. Like I said I met Dracula last year," she reminded them. "So are werewolves, although most of those are just your average person that was unlucky and got bitten. Demons and witches are also real, both good and bad. My best friend back in Sunnydale is a witch, so's her girlfriend."

"What with broomsticks and black cats," Lorelai smiled lightly.

"No. Willow has always hated that stereotype. But they do have a cat, Miss Kitty Fantastico but she's not completely black," said Buffy. "Okay let me see if I can remember this...? Into every generation..."

--------------

The Gilmores sat in stunned silence as Buffy recounted much of her life. She left nothing out; she told both the good and the bad.

Lorelai glanced at the clock, surprised that they had been listening for over four hours, "Wow look at the time," she said just as her stomach gave a growl.

Rory giggled, "It must be dinner time."

"Little early for dinner," smiled Buffy. "But I think the beast wants feeding. I better find something to appease it," she began to rise from the couch.

"Why don't we go to Luke's?" suggested Rory.

"Not just now hon. I'm sure Buffy doesn't feel up to it and I know I don't," Lorelai smiled sadly at her daughter. "But maybe if you want, you could go grab some take out and save Buffy from cooking?"

"Okay mum," nodded Rory jumping up.

"My purse is by the door," Lorelai pointed out.

"Are you sure, Lorelai? I don't mind cooking something," asked Buffy looking down at her lover.

"I'm sure," smiled Lorelai as she heard the door shut behind her daughter. She reached up and grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her down onto her lap, "She'll be gone at least half an hour," she smirked before pressing her lips to Buffy's.

"Ooh make out time," smiled Buffy as they separated and she started unbuttoning the other woman's shirt.

"Nice to see you finally mastered the shirt button, Buffy," chuckled Lorelai as her hands went to the blonde's own top.

Buffy stopped for a moment, "Sorry about that," she blushed.

"That's okay Buffy, we were sort of lost in the moment," replied Lorelai as her lover returned to the buttons on her shirt.

"Such pretty boobies," smirked Buffy as she leaned down and captured Lorelai's left nipple between her lips.

"You seem to love them," moaned Lorelai as she arched into the touch.

--------------

"Hey guys, I ran into Miss Patty and Babette on..." called Rory as she came through the front door juggling several bags from Luke's. Her eyes went wide as she blushed a deep red and spun around to face the wall, "Am I going to find you naked every time I walk into the house?" she asked.

"Hey at least you didn't run away this time, that's an improvement," Lorelai pointed out as she re-buttoned her shirt and Buffy grabbed her top from the floor.

"Sorry Rory," apologised Buffy. "We must've lost track of the time."

"Right," nodded Rory. "So maybe we need to come up with a signal," she mused.

"What like a sock on the door handle?" smirked Buffy.

"No, too cliché. How about a bra?" laughed Lorelai.

"Eew mum," cried Rory.

"You ran into Miss Patty and Babette," prompted Lorelai changing the subject.

"Right. They wanted to know why the wedding was off... I just told them that you changed your mind 'cause you realised you're not compatible," giggled Rory heading towards the kitchen.

"Couldn't put it better myself," smiled Lorelai as she grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled insistently towards the smell of food.

--------------

They sat around the kitchen table, the food spread before them. "So what's gonna happen now?" asked Rory looking at Buffy, "I mean now you told us about being the Slayer."

"Hopefully nothing," mused Buffy. "I'll keep an eye out for any trouble but other than that, nothing will change... Well except me being with your mum," she smirked before leaning over and exchanging a kiss with Lorelai.

"Hey get a room you two," cried Rory as the other two began to deepen the kiss. "You have an impressionable youth here," she giggled.

"Sorry honey," smirked Lorelai as she sat back. "But about the room, we'll have to make some room in my closet for your clothes, Buffy. I don't know how though?" she sighed.

"Well it's about time you had a clear out anyway," Rory pointed out.

"But I need all my stuff," pouted Lorelai.

"Lorelai, have you ever considered boxing up your winter clothes in the summer and your summer clothes in the winter?" asked Buffy. "My granny only had a small apartment and she had about three times the clothes you do."

Lorelai exchanged a look with her daughter, "Why didn't we think of that?"

"'Cause you're so unorganised," offered Rory smirking.

"I love you Buffy. This means we can go shopping next weekend."

"And I love you too but if you fill up the space we make with more clothes, how are we going to fit in mine?"

"But... Rats," sighed Lorelai allowing her shoulders to slump.

Buffy caressed the older woman's cheek, "Maybe we could get you a couple of outfits... from Victoria Secrets," she smirked.

"Yeah," agreed Lorelai her eyes dancing.

"And I think this conversation is moving into areas I don't want to hear about," said Rory.

"Sorry, Rory," smiled Buffy.

"Ohh and I'll need new outfits for the gay pride marches," smiled Lorelai.

"Of course," laughed Buffy. "One thing though, Lorelai. I think I should stop working at the Inn, it could get awkward for us."

"What do you mean?" asked Lorelai in confusion.

"I mean this," she smiled holding up their joined hands that Lorelai had not even realised they were doing.

"Oh," cried Rory excitedly. "With everything that's happened today, I forgot to tell you, Buffy. I found all the details you need to set up a Tai Chi/self-defence business in town. The only problem is that you need a vote at a town meeting before Harry, he's the Mayor, can issue you with the proper licences. Taylor seems to have slipped that one into the town charter a couple of years ago when Wal-Mart wanted to build a store on the outskirts of town that would've put him out of business."

"That's great, Rory. But what about money?" asked Buffy.

"Well there are bank loans or grants available to help new businesses. You can get up to thirty thousand dollars from the Federal Government," explained Rory.

"Okay, why not," smiled Buffy.

"Great, I'll print off all the details after lunch," said Rory.

--------------

"Lorelai, what's up?" asked Sookie as she took the kitchen phone from one of her helpers.

"Hey Sookie. Nothing's wrong," replied Lorelai. "I was just wondering if you could come over when you get off work. We have some things we want to tell you... Oh and bring some of the cake."

"Yeah sure... So I told Miss Patty that the wedding is off."

"Yeah I know, she ran into Rory earlier," said Lorelai.

"How did Rory take the news? She really likes Max."

"Not very well actually," admitted Lorelai glancing over at her daughter curled up at the other end of the couch. "But we explained things to her and she's fine now." Rory smiled reassuringly at her mother.

"We?" queried Sookie.

"Hence the reason for you to come over," answered Lorelai mysteriously.

"Oh...kay. So you're hiding away at home?" surmised Sookie.

"Sort of," smirked Lorelai as she caressed Buffy's cheek with her other hand as the blonde smirked at her. "See you soon, Sookie. Bye."

"Bye honey," said Sookie hanging up.

Lorelai glanced at her lover, and her daughter. "She'll be here later."

--------------

Lorelai looked up as a knock came from the door as Buffy descended the stairs, "That must be Sookie!" she surmised rising and heading to the door. Opening it to see her friend standing holding a large round cake, "Hey Sookie," she smiled stepping back to allow her friend to enter.

"Hi, Lorelai," smiled Sookie as she headed towards the kitchen. "Hi Buffy. Where's Rory?"

"Here," replied Rory walking out of her room as Sookie placed the cake on the table.

"Oh hi sweetie. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good," Rory snapped off a piece of icing and popped it into her mouth, "So how many tiers?"

"Five," smiled Sookie. "I cut up the largest one and gave it to the guests at the Inn."

"That's fine, Sook," nodded Lorelai snagging some herself as she took a seat.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" asked Sookie sitting opposite her friend.

"I wanna explain exactly why Max and I broke up," replied Lorelai. "Buffy, you gotta try some of this cake."

"Okay," agreed Buffy a little nervously as she joined the others at the table after grabbing some plates and a knife.

"So, you were going to tell me why you and Max broke up?" prompted Sookie after the silence had hung over them for a couple of minutes as she cut and handed the cake around.

"Yes," sighed Lorelai glancing over at Buffy who gave her lover an encouraging smile. "Well you see Sookie. I should have never agreed to marry Max... I was just hiding behind it because of my growing feelings for someone else..."

"Luke," interrupted Sookie.

"God. No," cried Lorelai, "Why does everyone think it's Luke?" she asked glancing at Rory.

"Because everyone knows about his thing for you," Rory pointed out.

"I guess," Lorelai sighed again before turning her attention back to Sookie. "No Sookie. At one point, yes, I might have had those sort of feelings for Luke. But not anymore... No I only have feelings for Buffy!" There she had said it; she smiled at Buffy and grabbed the blonde's hand. "I love Buffy."

"You love... Buffy?" squeaked Sookie her eyes going wide. "When...? I mean how...? I mean ah wow."

"Yeah. Wow," smirked Lorelai. "Are you okay with this sweetie?" she asked looking nervously at her friend.

"What?" frowned Sookie confused for a moment. "Yeah of course. I mean I can't say I'm not surprised or anything but you're obviously serious about this, so I guess I'll get use to it."

"Thanks hon. you don't know how happy that makes me feel."

"So have you told anyone else? Are you going to tell everyone?"

"Other than the four of us, the only other person that knows at the moment is my mother... and probably my dad!" answered Lorelai a little sadly. "And yes we are telling everyone."

"Wow," whispered Sookie. "I never saw this coming. I always figured you'd eventually get married and maybe have some more kids."

"We both still like boys," pointed out Buffy. "Only we bat for the other team as well now. As for kids...? I always wanted some... maybe later..." she blushed as three sets of eyes fell on her.

Lorelai grabbed Buffy's hand, "Me too," she assured her lover.

"So when are you planning on telling the town?" asked Sookie.

"Maybe tomorrow," replied Lorelai.

"You should tell Luke first," added Rory. "I know he didn't say anything but I caught him looking sadly at you a couple of times this week."

"Yeah okay," agreed Lorelai.

--------------

Sookie left around seven to meet Jackson, promising not to reveal their secret. Buffy and the Gilmores settled down to an impromptu movie night before...

"Time for bed," announced Buffy standing and pulling her lover up after her.

"But I'm not tired," pouted Lorelai.

"Good," smirked Buffy as she easily lifted the taller woman over one of her shoulders and headed towards the stairs.

"Rory. Help, I'm being kidnapped," cried Lorelai looking back at her daughter.

"Not me," laughed Rory getting up herself and heading towards her own room. "'Night you two. Please remember impressionable youth here."

"Buffy's a screamer," declared Lorelai from half way up the stairs.

Buffy slapped Lorelai's jean clad backside, "Hey, she said impressionable youth Lorelai."

"Oh yeah," smirked Lorelai, "Sorry hon." her eyes dancing with mischief as she looked back at her daughter at the base of the stairs. "'Night Rory."

--------------

It was just after three when Buffy woke with a start. She had had a very strange dream, or vision, she was not sure! She had been standing on the back porch looking up into the predawn sky only to see an image of her mother, sister, and both her dead watchers smiling down at her.

Gently removing Lorelai's arm from across her chest, receiving a moan in protest, she eased out of the bed and wrapped one of Lorelai's robes around her.

"Buffy," called Lorelai sleepily.

"Just gotta go to the bathroom, go back to sleep," whispered Buffy. Not understanding her lover's mumbled reply, she left the bedroom and headed down the stairs. She quietly opened Rory's door to peek inside to check she was asleep. A sad smile came to her face as she suddenly remembered doing the same thing with Dawn. Quietly closing the teenager's door again, she headed over to the back door holding the handle nervously for a moment before opening it and stepping out onto the porch.

Looking up into the clear sky, she was a little disappointed at not seeing her vision manifest itself. "Doesn't work that way, Slayer," came a voice from the shadows.

"Whistler," snarled Buffy turning towards the sound, her eyes going hard.

"Now Slayer, no need to look like that," replied Whistler holding his hand up as he stepped out from the side of the house.

"What do you want?" she growled. "If you're here to tell me I hafta kill Lorelai or Rory, one of us won't be leaving this porch alive," she took a threatening step towards the demon.

"That was of your own making Slayer, you slept with Angel," he pointed out.

"What do you want?" asked Buffy her hands coming up to a fighting stance.

Whistler again raised his hands in a gesture of peace, "Hey, calm down, Slayer. I'm not here to fight. The Powers thought you'd like to have some things explained to you... About you and Lorelai." He took a step back as Buffy began to advance on him, "Nothing's going to happen to her or her daughter, kid. I swear," much to his embarrassment his voice squeaked a little.

"Okay. So start talking," snapped Buffy not relaxing for one second.

"Well certain Powers that are not directly connected with the supernatural world needed you here to help Rory... Nothing bad is gonna to happen, promise," he added hastily again as he saw the fire come to the Slayer's eyes. "It's just that unless her mother is happy at a critical moment in her future, she'll hesitate and the answer she gives will stop her from the greatness she can achieve. And no I can't tell you when or what it will be because I wasn't told. But anyway Lorelai was destined to remain alone, happy but alone, all her life. She would either run away from any man that got too close or they would run from her. Same with you Slayer, look at your past boyfriends. Neither of you have had great success with relationships.

"Well the Powers figured they owed you one, so they tweaked things a little to get you two together..."

"You mean they messed with our minds and made us fall in love," growled Buffy grabbing hold of the demon's shirt and pushing him up against the house, hard.

"No. No, Slayer, that's a big no-no with them. They're big with the freewill," groaned Whistler as he distinctly heard his shirt rip. "No they just made sure you two met, the rest was all your own making. Although they knew it would happen of course."

Buffy released the balance demon and watched him examine his ruined shirt. "So you're saying that they got us together just so Rory would make the choice they want?"

"Not completely, Slayer. The Powers that are behind this, felt that their fellow Powers that are responsible for the supernatural, placed too much on your shoulders over the years without rewarding you. So much so, that you finally broke. They want you happy, so they arranged for this to happen."

Buffy looked intensely at him for a moment, her face breaking into a smirk as the demon's hand unconsciously went to his chest. "So nothing bad is going to happen to Lorelai or Rory?"

"Can't promise that Slayer," sighed Whistler. "They'll still cry, be hurt, just like all mortals, but as long as they don't attempt to join you in your world they'll live long fruitful lives. If you're lucky you might even see Rory married and Lorelai's first granddaughter," he chuckled. "Just don't waste what you got, Slayer," he finished stepping back into the shadows and disappearing.

Buffy stood just staring into the spot the demon had vanished from. "Buffy, baby, you okay?" asked Lorelai wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind and leaning her head on her lover's shoulder.

"I'm fine. For the first time in I don't know how long, I'm fine," smiled Buffy turning around in the other woman's arms and kissing her.

"I'm glad," said Lorelai with mischief dancing in her eyes. "So let's go back to bed," she suggested pulling the blonde towards the door.

"But I'm not tired," pouted Buffy.

"Good," smirked Lorelai lust filling her eyes.

"I love my life," whispered Buffy looking at the sky before her lover pulled her insistently inside and closed the door, never noticing the four images smiling down at her and the brunette.

--------------

Lorelai looked up into Buffy's eyes as the blonde slowly leaned down and captured her mouth, in moments deepening it and sending fire into the brunette's brain as Buffy's tongue caressed her lips asking for entry. Opening her lips, she extended her own tongue to welcome its mate within the warm cavity.

Lorelai gasped as she wrapped her legs around Buffy, drawing the blonde's hips into her centre and sending waves of pleasure throughout her body as her clitoris rubbed against her lover's.

Her eyes shot open as a deep moan escaped her throat before she suddenly stiffed. "What is it, Lorelai?" asked Buffy as she sensed something was wrong. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"What! No," said Lorelai shaking her head as she relaxed her legs a little but still enveloped the blonde with them. "No, it's weird! I dreamt about this exact moment last week. Just... just before I phoned Max and agreed to marry him," she frowned.

"Wow, you have way better dreams that come true than I do. Mine are always about some big bad rising and trying to destroy the world or something," smirked Buffy as she caressed Lorelai's cheek.

"What do you think it means?"

"Oh I dunno!" smirked Buffy, "That we could have been screwing each others brains out a week earlier," she chuckled as she leaned back in and captured her lover's mouth.

--------------

Rory just arched her eyebrow at the dreamy look her mother wore as she sipped her coffee. "Morning," she greeted the older women while she grabbed a cup herself and poured some coffee before sitting down.

"Morning," smiled Buffy as she placed the last of the food onto the plates and put one in front of each Gilmore.

"Thanks Buffy," Lorelai smiled up at the blonde.

Taking a seat, Buffy looked back and forth between the Gilmores. "I've spent the last hour trying to decide if I should tell you this... Now I don't want you to freak out okay but I had a visit from a demon earlier..."

"A demon?" squeaked Rory her eyes going large.

"Rory, freaking," smiled Buffy.

"Sorry," blushed Rory. "Did-did you kill it?"

Buffy shook her head, "No. Contrary to what you've heard, not all demons are evil... Although where Whistler, that's his name, is concerned, I've threatened him more than once," she chuckled at the memories.

"So what did this Whistler want?" asked Lorelai. "Demons have names?"

"Sure they do. Well, like I said, I don't want you freaking. Okay here goes... The powers wanted me here for you, Lorelai... They didn't make us fall in love, apparently they are big on the freewill... though that's never seemed to stop them messing my life up, I mean I never asked to be the Slayer... And now I've caught the babble," Buffy laughed before becoming serious again as she looked at the teenager. "But that doesn't matter. I was sent here so your mum would have someone because sometime in the future, don't know how far in the future, you were going to hesitate about something because your mum had no one in her life. Whistler said it would stop you from achieving a greatness."

"Wh-what am I suppose to do?" swallowed Rory.

"He claimed not to know the what, why or how!" sighed Buffy taking the teenager's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "And with my experience with the Powers, even if he did know, they wouldn't let him tell me. Just so you know I'll be here for you."

"Me too, honey," added Lorelai hurrying to rise and moving around the table to pull her daughter up into a hug.

"Oh he did tell me one thing," smirked Buffy trying to lighten the mood. "I may live long enough to see the birth of your first granddaughter, Lorelai."

Lorelai beamed down at her lover with mischief in her eyes before releasing her daughter, "I forbid you to get pregnant until I'm at least sixty. No make that seventy."

"Oh, someone after my own heart," chuckled Buffy. "Trying to twist prophesies." She then looked at Rory who still had worry on her face, "I know it's not something that you can really do easily but try not to let it overwhelm you, it could be something you're going to do, today, or next month, or even ten years from now. But try not to worry about it."

"I'll try," replied Rory retaking her seat and beginning to pick at her breakfast. "Thanks for telling me."

--------------

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Buffy her hands in her jacket pockets so she would not be tempted to grab her girlfriend as they headed towards Luke's with Rory near lunch time. "Stand in the doorway of Luke's kissing?"

"That'd work," laughed Rory. "Probably give Taylor a heart attack though."

"And the downside?" chuckled Lorelai.

"Mum," chastised Rory.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I guess we could just announce it! Miss Patty and Babette will most likely be in the diner so everyone would know before we finished our coffee," mused Lorelai.

--------------

As they entered the diner, all conversation stopped. Lorelai looked around a nervous smile in place. "Grab a table hon. Buffy and I will join you in a while," whispered Lorelai as she headed to the counter with Buffy. "Hey Luke."

"Lorelai, Buffy. What can I get you?" asked Luke evenly.

"Ah five minutes... I mean could Buffy and I have five minutes in private to tell you something... Please."

"Sure," frowned Luke leading them over to the curtained off stairs and opening it to allow the two women to proceed him.

Lorelai glanced back at her daughter for a moment getting an encouraging smile from her before ascending the stairs.

Entering what was at one time Luke's father's office but now her friend's apartment. Lorelai looked around everywhere but at Luke. Noticing Buffy doing the same, she gave her lover a nervous smile.

"Sorry to hear about you and Max... So what is it you need?" asked Luke sensing the two's nervousness.

Lorelai jumped a little at the broken silence. "Oh ah... The three of us, that is, Rory, Buffy and I figured that you know, with you being my friend that we should tell you first, before coming out to the rest of the town..."

"Coming out!" cried Luke.

"Oh," squeaked Lorelai. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" she blushed.

"You're gay. A lesbian?" Luke looked shocked. "When did this happen?"

"Friday night... I mean that's when I finally went with my feelings. Feelings that I've had since Buffy came to town... I've had all these feelings for her..." Lorelai trailed off not sure what else to say.

"So you and you!" Luke pointed to each of them, getting two nods. "Ah okay. I mean it's your life, Lorelai. I can't say I'm not shocked, but hey half the time I don't know what the hell you're doing."

Both women easily picked up on the hurt in his voice. "Neither of us looked for this, Luke," sighed Buffy. "I've only been here a little over a week and even I can see you hold a torch for Lorelai. We're sorry if us being together has hurt you but that's the way things are."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luke growled.

"Luke please," pleaded Lorelai. "Don't try denying it. I've tried over the last year or so to deny that we both had feelings for each other... Half the town expected you to explode when I told you about Max and me. I still want you as a friend... Luke you've always been there for Rory and me."

"I can't deal with this right now," snapped Luke. "You better leave Lorelai."

"But..."

"Get out, Lorelai," shouted Luke.

"Come on sweetie," cajoled Buffy gently as she took the brunette's hand and lead her teary-eyed lover out the door and down the stairs. It was obvious to the blonde that most of those in the diner had heard at least the end of the confrontation! "Time to go Rory," she said quietly.

Rory nodded her face a mask of worry as she joined the short blonde in guiding her mother out of the diner. As they turned for home she looked over at Buffy, "Why was Luke shouting?" she asked.

"He didn't take it too well," sniffed Lorelai.

"Oh," sighed Rory. "Maybe he just needs time to get use to you being with Buffy!"

"Yeah, maybe," agreed Lorelai.

--------------

"What's going on outside?" asked Rory looking up when the sound of hammering started coming from the front of the house.

"It's Luke," supplied Buffy walking into the kitchen from the living room. "He seems to be fixing something on the porch."

"I'll go and see what he's doing?" sighed Lorelai heading for the door. She walked out onto the front porch looking curiously at Luke hammering one of the porch rails. "Hey," she greeted him nervously.

"Hey," Luke replied shortly.

"How are you today?" she edged.

"Good, how are you?"

"Good, good," nodded Lorelai. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing your porch rail," Luke pointed out.

"That's right. You are. You're fixing my porch rail... At six thirty in the morning!"

"It was the only time I could do it," explained Luke.

"Why?"

"It was broken. I noticed last time I was here. It could hurt somebody."

"Luke is this your way of apologising for yesterday?"

"What?" snapped Luke looking sharply at her. "No... Yes."

"No, yes?" frowned Lorelai. "Now I'm really confused!"

Luke did not meet Lorelai's eyes as he tested the sturdiness of the rail. "I'm sorry I acted like that yesterday," he said before looking up at her. "I shouldn't... I didn't have any right to act like that... I'm sorry, Lorelai."

"I'm sorry too Luke. Buffy and I didn't ask for this. Neither of us has ever been with a woman before. It just feels so right to both of us... Luke, I love her so much," Lorelai sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "Can we still be friends Luke...? I love you as if you were family; hell you've help me in so many ways to raise Rory more than my own parents."

"That's not even a question. Of course we're friends. I admit I've always thought of Rory as being family... both of you," said Luke gathering his tools. "I need to get going... Maybe I'll see you three later at the diner."

"I'm sure you will," smiled Lorelai as she watched him walking away. "Luke does this mean you'll stop moaning about my coffee addiction?" she called out.

"Coffee's bad for you," he shouted back.

Still smiling Lorelai re-entered the house only to be enveloped in her lover's arms. "So everything is good again between you and Luke," Buffy kissed the taller woman.

"Yeah I think it will be. Though I don't think we should flaunt our relationship in front of him, at least for a while," said Lorelai caressing her hands up and down Buffy's back.

"I agree," nodded Buffy. "So are you going to join Rory and me this morning?"

"Only to watch and have lewd thoughts about your body," smirked Lorelai stepping away from her lover.

"What am I going to do with you," Buffy sighed dramatically.

"Let's go back to bed and discuss it."

"Later," whispered Buffy lust in her eyes.

--------------

Lorelai led Buffy by the hand past the gazebo and stopped in front of one of the park benches. "This is the one," she declared. "I was heading back to my car after stopping off at Luke's when I saw you slumped on it. My heart went out to you at that moment," she smiled lovingly at the blonde smiling back. "I love you, Buffy. I love you so much it hurts, you know..." she trailed off her eyes misting up.

"I've loved you since the first time I could see you without the alcohol haze," replied Buffy squeezing the older woman's hand gently. "So this is where you wanna come out to the town? By kissing next to the park bench you first met me?"

"Yeah. Yes it seems right somehow to do it here. I want this over with," Lorelai sighed as she slowly closed the distance with the blonde's lips.

It was weird; every conversation seemed to stop within the square as they deepened the kiss. It may have been the moment but even the bird song seemed to have stopped!

Then came the crash from outside the Market. The two lovers turned to see Kirk climbing out of the pizza delivery vehicle that he had crashed into Taylor's car.

"I guess that means no pizza delivery tonight," laughed Lorelai as the two walked away hand in hand heading towards Luke's ignoring the many stares.

"Well that went fine don't you think it went fine?"

"Yeah. It went fine," nodded Lorelai as she smiled at Patty who stood smiling at them from her studio.

--------------

Lorelai gave Buffy a quick hug and kiss as they reached Miss Patty's for the town meeting, where the blonde would ask to be allowed to open a business. They entered with Rory and took seats at the front of the hall waiting Buffy's turn.

By the end of the meeting, Buffy had presented her business plan and tried to answer any legitimate questions the town had about her and her motives for wishing to open a Tai Chi and self-defence school. Luke had spoken up saying that he would vote for any business that was not another damned collectible plate shop, which had several others nodding their agreement.

"I don't see that we need any new fangled dance studio in Stars Hollow," sneered Taylor. "I mean what's wrong with the good old American dances Patty teaches?"

"Taylor," sighed Rory standing up next to Buffy. "First of all, most of the dances, Miss Patty teaches, originated in Europe, South America, Cuba, Asia, Africa... Just about everywhere but here. Second, Tai Chi is not dance but the basis for many Asian self defence disciplines as well as a form of meditation."

"And what is wrong with boxing?"

"Buffy can teach that as well, Taylor. You wannabe her first punching bag?" jeered Lorelai getting laughs from many of the other town's people.

"Look Taylor," sighed Buffy. "I spoke with Principal Merton at the high school and offered to teach the girls that go there how to protect themselves..."

"That's right," interrupted Andrew, "Melissa Jordan got mugged in Bridgeport after visiting her brother. As it was, they only took her money but who knows what else could have happened to her."

There was a murmur of agreement around the hall.

"As I was trying to say," continued Buffy smiling at Andrew. "I've agreed to give one lesson free each week to any of the girls from the high school for just that reason. He had me checked out with the school authorities, and they are happy to allow it. Taylor, all I'm asking is that the town give me the chance to prove myself."

"Okay let's vote," called out Miss Patty ignoring Taylor's scowl. "All those in favour of allowing Buffy to open her self-defence school raise your hand." All those present but Taylor raised their hand. "Taylor," prompted the large woman.

"Oh very well," sighed Taylor as he raised his hand.

"Motion carried," cried Miss Patty bring down the gavel. "Congratulations dear," she smiled at Buffy.

--------------

Buffy sat at a table in Luke's waiting for the two Gilmores to arrive back from their weekly dinner in Hartford. It had been almost a month since Lorelai had been forced by circumstances to come out to her parents. They had talked it over with Rory and agreed that for now, it would be best if she did not go with them. But Lorelai had become adamant over the last week that they start going as a family and she wanted to show her parents that their relationship was not just some phase she was going through. Therefore, Buffy had agreed to begin attending Friday night dinners the following week after Lorelai had whispered to her, while they discussed it, that she would withhold her sexual favours that night if she did not agree. Buffy could not help wondering when she had started being so pussy whipped?

She looked up then as the door opened, frowning as three men stepped inside. Two of them seemed vaguely familiar! Paying her no mind, the three sat at the table on the other side of the door.

Buffy's eyebrow arched as one of the men ordered three coffees from Luke. He had a distinctive English accent. Although someone at the next table would not have heard their whispered conversation, Buffy had no such problem, although it only made partial sense. They were here to collect a potential, whatever that was? They had a rough description, a name and an address. It was not until one speculated about the whereabouts of Summers, that everything came back to her. The three men were from the Watchers Council, two of them were with the team that had been in Sunnydale to capture Faith and then pursued her to Los Angeles.

Just then, she was distracted as Dean walked in with his sister, Clara, who came bounding over to her, "Hi," she said sitting down next to Buffy. "Dean says he's coming over for a movie night with you, Rory, and her mum tomorrow night. Can I come too?"

"I don't know. What did Dean say?" asked Buffy absently still trying to listen to the men.

"He said, I couldn't come," pouted Clara. "But if you said I could, he'd let me, please," she pleaded.

"Sorry Clara, he's your brother and... he's a lot bigger than me," Buffy smirked at her, noticing out of the corner of her eye that the three men were now looking over in their direction.

"Come on Clara. I said I'd buy you a burger if you stopped trying to get me to take you to Rory's," sighed Dean placing said burger in front of his sister.

"Well yeah, but I'm not asking you, I'm asking Buffy," smirked Clara.

Buffy looked at the three men that were now studying her closely.

"Clara," said Dean.

"Okay, okay," she sighed. "Anyway, I know why you don't want me there," she giggled.

"And why's that?" asked Dean.

"So you can make out with Rory," Clara pointed out laughing at the embarrassment on her brother's face.

"Ah Dean, could you tell Lorelai, I'll see her at home," said Buffy standing. "I need to talk to some people," she said a steely look coming into her eyes as she looked over at the three Englishmen.

Dean frowned as he glanced around noticing the three men for the first time. "Is something wrong, Buffy?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. I'll see you later," Buffy reassured the boy. Her walk took on that of a predator as she approached the three men. She leaned down and between clenched teeth she growled, "We need to talk. Outside now." Without waiting for an answer, she left.

One of the men threw some money on the table as he rose with the others and followed Buffy.

The Slayer walked down the alley behind Luke's, making sure the three men saw her. She slipped into the shadows and jumped up grabbing hold of a pipe running from Luke's to the next building to wait. After a few moments, two of the men entered the alley looking around for the Slayer both had small dart guns. Moving with skill, they began to systematically search for her. She spied the third man appearing from the other end of the alley.

As he joined his teammates, the Slayer moved with speed that no other human could even hope to match. Even though these men were expecting an attack and were all highly trained, the first one was down and out before they could react. Buffy knocked the second man's gun to fire harmlessly into the wall even as she easily sidestepped the last man's dart. As she took the second man's legs from under him, she grabbed his arm that still held the gun and using his own momentum, sent him into the third.

As they fell to the ground, Buffy was there wrenching the dart guns from them. With a little flick of her wrist, the two guns landed in an open dumpster.

Buffy turned her angry eyes on the two men attempting to rise. "Stay," she ordered, "And keep your hands where I can see them. Now, I'm only going to ask this once. Who are you here for?"

"That doesn't concern you, Ms Summers. And regardless of what happens to us, more teams will be sent until the Council gets what it wants," said the man she recognised as Collins.

"Why can't you watchers leave people alone," growled Buffy.

"Because someone has to do what must be done," replied Collins. "You deserted your post. Are you even aware of what's happened on the Hellmouth since you left?"

"That part of my life is over, it ended when I watched my second Watcher and my sister put in the ground next to my mother," Buffy snapped, her eyes misting up. Turning she headed towards the alley entrance, "You have one hour to get out of town. If I see any of you after that I'll kill you, same goes for any others that I see."

Collins got up and took out a phone as Adams went to check on Weatherby. "This is Collins. Put me through to Mr Travers please. It's urgent."

24


End file.
